Locks of Time
by The Sweet Nymph Honey Bee
Summary: This is my first story, so please comment! Suspense, horror, confusion... Isn't what our heroine wanted! And a mysterious man clad in black comes to help her? Please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Road

There I was simply leaning my rump against the edge of the sink as I watched my friend cook a meal for her family. The smooth, cold, and glossy stone felt relaxing against my warm hand. The smell of garlic and chicken filled the air as she and I chatted.

"I can't believe you read such things! Vampires? Sounds like Twilight!" I scoffed.

"No! These vampires are way better than those wannabes!" Laurie stated as she tossed her long blonde hair back to look at me.

"These vampires are so amazing! I'm recently reading this series called Vampire Hunter D! It's about a Dhampir who hunts his own kind! He defends the humans and is super strong!" She sighed as she daydreamed, twirling the wooden stick around the sizzling garlic and chicken.

"Sounds like a knight! Rather than a dark scary vampire!" I laughed.

"No, actually! I read this recent chapter online! You see this girl…this girl… and the vampire hunter…hunter…I can't remember! I had it! But now I can't remember!" She fumbled and scratched her head.

"What can't you remember?" I asked.

"The story! The story!" She stamped her foot in agitation.

There was a moment of silence. I let her search her mind to find the answer. I stared out the window, feeling a little odd. I noticed the trees outside blew ferociously and everything was moving fast! I shook my head and saw everything was back to normal.

"So have you remembered?" I asked her.

"Remembered what?" She asked as she turned off the oven.

"The book you were reading! About this vampire hunter! And… and…" I stopped.

I couldn't remember what she had said! It was all in a blur. Suddenly I felt a huge tremble in the earth and I began to lose my balance! I shouted for my friend and grasped her wrist as she did mine. We quickly reached for each other as glass and plates all around us crashed sharp raindrops. I held onto Laurie's trembling body and we quickly moved to a doorframe. There we stood until, Laurie's grasp on me slipped and I fell backwards. Then everything was slow, I saw Laurie desperately reach out for my hand as her house fell apart, her big blue eyes shown with worry. Suddenly I saw a huge piece of the ceiling come down on me.

I felt crushed. Like a book pressed upon other books in a stuffed backpack. I felt the weight of some rotting wood and plaster all over me. I huffed and sawdust blew away from my face. It was misty grey, what my eyes saw, and black. I squirmed my arms and hands to be released from the rumble underneath me.

I reached for my chest and began to push on the ceiling that fell on me. As little I expected the rumble was very light. I tossed it off my body like a cover from my bed.

"What happened?" I gasped.

For what I saw was a gloomy rundown house of Laurie's. It was old, barely standing, and grey. Some trees, bushes, and weeds began to grow through the busted windows, doors, and places that were once there…gone. I looked around my heart thumping wildly. _Where has my friend's house gone? Where is Laurie?_ I thought with fear.

I stood up and dusted the dirt from my clothes. I looked and they were worn: my school skirt was loosing its hem when it was just brand new, my shirt was dirty and some thread was beginning to loosen, and my shoes were a wreck!

_I don't understand! I was just at school and went over to Laurie's to hangout! On a Friday, too! What happened? Why am I here? I mustn't be in the right place!_ I started to conclude. But my hopes failed when I saw a very old, faded picture of Laurie's family, including her. I walked out what seemed to be the remainder of the door.

I entered a fresh green forest filled with life scurrying away from my presence. I stumble upon the fresh vegetation and walked straight for hours. Tired and thirsty, I luckily stumbled upon a road. Not of cement of the city but of a dirt road. I noticed on the road tracks of all kind but not of 2017 shoes, and wheels. I wearily walked on the side and clutched my arms from the bitter cold that blew from behind me.

I could not see the sun from behind the tall trees' branches. But I soon realized it was beginning to get dark and the creatures began to stir. I heard howls, cries, and screeches. My heart pounded like the winds itself. Before I realized it, it was midnight.

I soon began to cry and shout in fear for someone to help me or save me. But none answered and I began to run down the road. Desperate and scared like a rabbit being chased by a ravenous wolf. Then a dark human-like figure approached.

"Hello?" I said in a trembling voice.

It did not answer.

"I'm lost! I don't know where I am? Could you please help me?" I asked.

Then the figure approached me and I saw the figure of a tall man. He seemed to have a beard and long bushy hair. He wore strange clothes, which seemed wealthy.

"Of course, milady. Anything to assist you… But a payment…" He spoke with a flowing gruff voice.

"P-payment?" I stammered.

Then I screamed for I saw obscene fangs protrude from his mouth. He leapt high into the night sky and disappeared from my sight! I felt the cold snake surround me and take me hold and take my breath. I shivered in the night, afraid for my life. Then he appeared again and I ran. Ran as fast as I could away from this madman! This vampire!

Suddenly I felt a cold sharp hand grasp the side of my head and press me against a tree, violently. My head panged with pain from his grasp on my head and from my smack against the tree. Then the moonlight shone upon his face revealing his sickly burgundy eyes and obscene fangs. My head and heart pounded ferociously as I saw him creep closer to my face. My body couldn't move… just from the power of his hand I was left helpless.

"How can… this be possible?" I asked myself.

"It's the night, my prey. And your last…" He hissed and moved my head to expose my bare neck.

I felt the cold breeze brush gently by my neck but I knew I would feel, not a gentle touch, but an excruciating pain. I quivered in fear as I felt his freezing atmosphere escaping from his mouth. I then felt ice bitter liquid plop on my neck and I whimpered in horror. The drool he left on my neck stung like bees and I heard the toxin sizzling burning my skin. My neck was throbbing and I bit my lip to stop from screaming. Small tears formed in my eyes… _Please let this nightmare end! I want to go back home! Oh, God_!

He suddenly moved his face away and looked to my left. He gazed upon the vacant dirt road. I felt his hand tremble when I saw a dark figure of a man on a horse.

"Who goes there?" The vampire shouted.

The figure on the horse did not answer or move from the shadows that hid this person. His horse shown in the light with magnificent colors of silver and shiny black?

"Help! Help me please!" I shouted to the figure.

I was desperate. It was either die from being bitten or at least have a few seconds of life with the person on the horse. Then a fist met my cheek and I fell to the cold moist dirt.

"Shut up you bitch!" The vampire growled at me.

I managed to lift up my face from the soil and look… The man was off his horse and casually walking toward us. I looked up and saw the vampire trembling uncontrollably.

"Leave and be on your business! Who are you? Answer me!" He shouted.

The man said nothing but reached a black clothed arm around his back and brought out a beautiful star-colored sword that was curved and the end. He then dashed to the vampire and with a swipe of his sword… the vampire disappeared. Then the vampire appeared behind the tall man.

"Look out behind you!" I shouted and stood up.

The man quickly swept his sword behind him and around. It was like a graceful dance of two fighters. Except one was a trickster and the other was a swordsman. They went at it for what seemed like minutes. I finally realized I was free… I slowly walked backwards and when I realized they were preoccupied with themselves, I ran.

I ran down the road and the sound of the man's sound clashing with the vampire grew softer. I turned around and just saw the black road. I panted from exhaustion and realized I was so tired. I felt something odd on my neck and felt it with my fingertips. It was cracked, fleshy, and scabbed. _The vampire's saliva! It did this to me?_

Then I saw the vampire in mid air right above me! I jumped in shock that he appeared.

"You can't escape, my prey!" He snickered and swooped down upon me.

I screamed.

Then a flash of white slight sliced through the vampire and red blood spurted out from the vampires agonized face and his newly fresh wound. I tripped on my feet and scooted back fast as the corpse fell to the ground. Like a broken marionette, it laid sprawled on the floor.

I shook in fear from the bloody mess before my feet. Then I heard footsteps coming from the shadows. It was the man… My eyes widen when I saw him. He was clothed in black armor from head to foot with a long cape. I saw his sword behind his back. He casually walked forward to the corpse and I. Trembling; I tried to move myself away from this dangerous man.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

His voice was amazing as smooth as a soft church bell with a low hum after it has being tolled. He walked over to me and kneeled before me, like a noble prince to a damsel. Then I caught his beautiful silver mooneyes that were glistening blue. He then raised a pale hand to my neck and brushed my scab. I winced from his touch.

"P-please… Don't hurt me… P-please…" I began to beg softly, to be released from his contact with his hand and my neck, skin against skin.

He moved away his hand and then I felt a cold arm wrap around my back and another from under my legs. He hoisted me up and walked me over to a big shadow, which was his horse. He placed me on the saddle and I sat there dumbfounded. _What is up with this guy? Never says a word! When it's only necessary? _

He then climbed up quickly after I was placed on. I felt his legs bump against mine and my heart raced. It felt weird being on a horse's saddle. Then with a flick off his wrists the horse started to stride slowly. To not come into contact with him I bended forward on the saddle.

"You must be tired. Try to rest… Ease yourself…" He whispered and almost as if a spell had been cast upon me, I rested against his chest.

I breathed in the scent he had. Even tough I smelled blood; I smelled a faint trace of lilies. I sighed, snuggled into his chest, placed my hand on him and fell asleep. But before I closed my exhausted eyes, I heard a voice, unlike the man's…

"Well, ain't she a touchy girl." A cracked gruff voice spoke.


	2. Chapter 2: D and the Blade

I woke up to see the bright green trees hanging feet above my head. I was wrapped in a warm blanket and tucked very tight inside. I moved here and there to unbind the blanket's tight grasp upon me. When I finished and sat up and saw a dark horse lay beside me. I jumped in surprise at this huge dark beat before me and it lifted its head to turn and look at me. The beautiful ruby eyes of this creature stared into mine and huffed through its great nostrils. I heard small gears and clicks inside this horse as it breathed. In the sunlight it gleamed brilliantly of shimmering black and silver.

"I never hated or liked horses. But I certainly do like you. You're beautiful…" I said and reached out my hand to the horse's nose.

It slightly moved away from my hand and then curiously the horse's nose rubbed against the palm of my hand. But it wasn't smooth and soft as I heard a horse's nose should be. It was smooth as tile stone and cold as ice.

Then I heard footsteps coming to the horse and I. Turning my head up to the person, I saw him. He was clad in black abyss armor and wore a cape that was orange yellow on the inside and black on the outside. He had an amazing body structure that astounded me. But what struck me the most was his face. He was a young man with sliver mooneyes with pale skin, and shoulder length brown wavy locks.

I gasped.

He looked at me indifferently and went over to his horse. I was silent as I watched his movements, so graceful as his swordplay last night. Last night… Last night!

"Um… Mister, thank you for saving my life last night! I owe you one!" I finally spoke to him.

He said nothing, and took some vial from the bag on the saddle. He walked over to where I sat and sat in front of me.

"W-what?" I nervously asked.

He raised a hand and brushed by my neck, which revealed the ugly scar. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Popping the vial, he poured some on a strip of fabric. Placing gently on my neck and I grasped the blanket in pain. It stung as much as it did the first time salivate touched me.

"I'm surprised…" He spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"That you were able to survive after this wound. Usually people who have wounds like these are all ready dead."

"Um… ok!" I responded.

After a few dabs the sting went away and I felt the scab heal very quickly. He then placed away the vial and took out, what looked like, a piece of fruit.

"I assume you're hungry. Here." He handed it to me.

I took it nervously and took a reluctant bite. The fruit tasted sweat and succulent, like raspberries and oranges mixed together. I closed my eyes and savored the tasted in my mouth, it seemed like hours before I had anything to eat, and I was ravenous. Then as I ate the fruit, I thought of the man who was now, cleaning his sword.

"What is your name?" I asked.

He turned his face to mine and said, "D".

"D? An odd name… Oh sorry, let me tell you my name! It's Clarisse, but I'm usually called 'Clare'!" I smiled at him.

He stared at me for a moment then placed back his sword in his sheath. _I wonder why he's so quiet? Are all guys with swords like this? _I thought. After I finished the fruit, I stood up and looked around. We were still in the forest, but it was much brighter than the night. Ebony horse stood up suddenly, I backed away. I saw D get on his horse and he rode up close to me. He extended a pale hand to me.

I unknowingly took it, and his grasp on my hand was firm. I gasped when he hoisted me up with one pull onto his saddle. I stared wide-eyed as we galloped our way to the road.

"Whoa! How in the word did you do that?" I asked,

"I mean… what's with the super strength and stuff?"

He did not answer.

I huffed at his silent response. The horse carried us down the road where the vampire attacked me. I shivered remembering the frightful scene. We continued down the road and… I saw people. Other than, D and I, there were people! On the road! Some rode horses, carriages, and some drove carts! I looked amazed at all these weird people. They dressed so out of the ordinary, and they stared at me with a weird look in each and every person's eye. But when they saw D, they either turned grudgingly away from his view, or glared at him.

We traveled soon to be in sight of a town. Old… Like it was built… really old, like the 1500s to the 1700s. It was like a peaceful countryside. Then as we began to pass some farms, I saw a family sitting at the front porch laughing and smiling as they watched their children play. A little girl who was playing ran up to her mother and they embraced each other. Then the image flashed and I saw my mom and the little girl in her arms… was I!

I blinked my eyes again.

It was back to the family, and D rode on, with me accompanying him on his horse. A small ache in my chest started suddenly. I felt myself in a complete state of unfamiliarity. Everything around me was unfamiliar, the landscape, people, the animals, and this 'D' man! I started to miss home, more than anything.

I looked around and noticed some animals were animatronics like D's horse and other animals were real. As real as I could see fur on their skin. I sighed and tried to figure out, where in the hell am I?

Every option inside my mind came to a dead end, and it was always the same two ends… How did I get here? And why are there vampires? Nothing came and I just gave up thinking about it.

Then a woman who held a child on her hip came up to us. She had beautiful dark brown hair that was tied with a scarf, and a very medieval looking dress. She had a perfectly formed body with surprisingly, unusually large chest. The child looked very much like the woman who carried her.

"D!" She called out.

D stopped his horse.

"It's been so long! I can't believe I'll be able to see you again!" She smiled.

"Doris… you have grown." D spoke.

"And you haven't" Doris smirked.

The child starred bewildered at D and I, while I stared at these two old acquaintances. My heart made a painful ache, when D's voice spoke with such kindness and warmth.

"Johnny, this is D. He saved your mother when I was almost taken away by bad night people." She told her toddler.

"He looks very healthy and strong. A very fine boy." D spoke.

"By the way, D… Who is this girl?" Doris pointed to me.

"Um… I'm Clare. Nice to meet you" I said nervously.

She blinked at me then at D. But smiled and offered us to stay at her farm, 'like before', she said. We approached a large farm, with an odd electricity gate. It had to long poles on both side and sparked voltage line fence. I sat nervously on D's horse, because the woman, Doris gave me a pitied look. When D brought us in front of the horse, he dismounted, and then when over to me, he then placed his hands between my armpits, hoisted me up, and plopped me down on the grass.

"So, the famous Dhampir. I've heard so much about you." A tall man came out of the house.

He was very well muscle built, like D. He had a thin mustache and beard growing. Doris went up to him and kissed him. Then another person came out of the house. He was much younger than Doris' husband, I think about the same age as I. He had a young handsome face, very brown spiked hair and very soft brown eyes, which brimmed with energy.

"D! You've come back! I'm so glad!" The boy shouted as he came down the shake hands with D.

"You've grown taller, Dan." D responded.

"Yep! I kept watch, over big sis! And I picked out her husband!" Dan laughed while he went over to Doris' husband.

"You did not you little twerp!" Doris flared in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lark." Lark greeted D.

They seemed to be inconsiderate of my presence that I started to back away from this happy reunion. Then I saw Dan look at me, and stared at me with wide interest.

"D? Who's the pretty lady?" Dan smiled mischievously.

"This is Clare." D introduced me.

I smiled meekly at this family.

Dan grasped my hand suddenly, and shook it with a big grin on his face. Then I was greeted by Lark. He seemed to be a nice gentleman, I thought.

"How have you been doing?" Doris asked.

"All right." D bluntly responded as he entered into the house.

The house I entered was very modern and familiar. A few hours passed, and D did short talk with Doris' family. While I sat there, quietly depressed and ignored. When I finished the meal, I placed it in the sink quietly. Nobody noticed, as I left the house to go out to the stables, where D's horse was kept.

I saw the ebony horse, who was now, laid down on the soft warm hay. I smiled at the horse, and it responded kindly to my smile with a twitch of its ears and it's kind ruby eyes.

"You know… Even though you have the same eyes as that vampire, you're very nice. May I sit with you?" I asked.

I situated myself at the side of the horse, and lay on his side. I felt a wave of melancholy come and go like the horse's breath.

"Are you all ways lonely with D? Does he always have a _nice chat_ and _dinner_ with _old friends_ and leave you behind?" I asked.

Of course, the horse didn't respond.

"I'm just homesick. I know I barely know D and that I feel like such a burden to him. But, he's all I've got! And right now. I wish I were dead. Why bother saving me? Couldn't he just pass by? And let me die? Now, I feel like such an alien!" I babbled.

Then tears formed in my eyes, and overflowed like a waterfall never ending. I curled my knees into my chest and silently cried in the stable. Wishing I could disappear and go back to my home was the main thought in my head.

Footsteps, I heard, lightly touching the grass, came toward me. I looked up from my knees and saw D's shadow. He wore a black expression as he looked at me. And I became ticked off.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Why? Why am I here? I don't have the slightest bit of shit to know! I don't know where the f*** I am!" I stood up.

"I'm seriously pissed off at you! And I understand you want to have your social time, but why let me in when you have not the slightest clue about me! Hmm? And why the hell save me if you're just going to treat me like nothing! Like a scrap of paper, anxiously waiting to be thrown away! A useless piece of shit!" I shouted.

He obviously said nothing.

I stood there fuming with rage, letting the fierce dragon slowly coming out and now circling my body. I glared at D with hatred and confusion that hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I noticed Dan a few feet away from D and behind Dan was Doris and Lark.

"If you don't intend to save someone… You don't meddle with their affairs." I said.

Now this struck D hard. His cold moonlit eyes widen and he took a step back. I realized, now that I had to leave. I don't know where to go but away from him. I walked pass him and went to Doris.

"Please, can you open the gate?" I asked.

"Ah! B-but, you can't." She stuttered.

"Open the gate dear. She wants to go." Lark told her.

Doris disappeared into the house. I went up to the gate, and its voltage was turned off. The gate slowly opened and I walked casually away from D. Without looking back. The whole farm behind me was silent as I walked away. A few minutes passed and I was far away from the farm that I could no longer see it. I sighed from the exhaustion it took me to shout at D.

Then I heard rustles of some bushed to the left side of the road. I stopped walking and froze my feet into the ground of fear. A dark figure glided toward me. I didn't see this creature's face. Before I could say anything a huge massive hand grasped my neck. I screamed so loud that the creature squeezed tighter. I passed out in the horrific smell of rotten flesh and blood.

I woke up to feel the ache in my arms and cold metal against my skin. I woke up to a dimmed cellar and moist air filled the room along with the stench of blood and metal. I realized I was chained on my wrists and ankles, which were now barefooted. I shook my arms desperately to be released but to no avail.

My heart began to beat rapidly and I heard a clank and two steps coming from the door hidden in the dark. Then the door creaked opened and there in the doorframe was an old man. Beyond my knowledge of how old he was. He had wrinkles covering every inch of his face. He had slits for eyes and a course mouth. Behind him was the huge massive creature with a person over his shoulder.

"Ah… I see our guest has awoken. Banchef, tie up the boy next to her." The old man spoke with his scratchy voice.

The beast grunted and went to the chains next to me. He chained the boy up and left us with the old man. I looked to the boy and with shock I saw that it was…

"Dan! Dan wake up! Please wake up Dan!" I shouted.

Dan whimpered and strived to open his eyes.

"Silence, you wrench!" The old man shouted.

Then I turned to the hunch man and glared at him.

"Why are we here? What do you want us for?" I demanded.

"All in good time. You know where we are my dear?" He cackled hoarsely.

"Not a clue." I said.

"We are in the dungeons of the great Count Magnus Lee. But before the Dhampir came, Lee was a powerful lord, until he came along and put an end to Lee. All because of a week, pathetic human girl named Doris." The man explained with bitterness in his words.

"Well, what does that have to do with Dan and I?" I asked.

"_Well_, miss. That boy as you probably know is the wench's brother. So it would be heartbreaking if any _harm_ came upon the boy." He smirked.

"And what about me? Nobody is going to come and save me. Not after… what happened…" I said and realized the truth myself.

"Oh, how wonderful! At least I won't lose one of my subjects." He clapped his elderly crumpled hands together.

"S-subjects?" I spoke in fear.

"Yes, I'm going to examine both of you while you endure excruciating pain. Oh, blast! Where are my tools? Damn Banchef!" The man grumbled as he walked out of the cellar and locked the door.

Leaving us in darkness with only candlelight as a flickering hope slowly fading away. The old man's words shook me terribly because I was trembling. _Endure excruciating pain?_ I thought. Then I felt a nudge at my elbow, and looked. It was Dan, he was awake.

"Clare, don't worry. D and my sister will come. I'm sure of it! We'll get out of here alive." He assured me.

"But, not for me. Who would want to save me after what I said to D? They'll just come for you. That's the only reason why you're so assured of them coming. For you…" I said and looked away.

"Hey, that's not true! After you left and heard your scream, D immediately went on his horse! And I joined D! I wanted to make sure you were all right! But with my lucky ass, I got captured. I'm sure they'll come to save _both_ of us!" He protested.

Then a question, completely irrelevant to our topic, was asked, "Why do you care about me? We've only just met?"

"Ah! Well… that is… Umm…" He anxiously said and blushed.

He turned away his embarrassed face from my perplexed face. Then we heard ominous footsteps and a creak of the door and the old man appeared again, this time with a kit in his hand. He set it down on the old rotten, wooden table that looked just like him. He opened the kit and drew out a jagged knife like the fierce knives of the Native Americans. It shined a bright golden color from the candlelight. It glowed with a deathly color, waiting to cut my throat and end my life.

"Now, where shall we begin?" He cackled as he walked closer to me, raising the blade to my face, filled with terror.


	3. Chapter 3: The Doll & The Heart

I quivered in fear as I saw the golden glowing blade. It was getting closer to my neck…

Special POV: D's Viewpoint

D glared out upon the midnight road as he heard the agonized cry of the girl in peculiar clothing. He noticed she was different the moment he sensed her presence. The clothes, alone, were enough to have eyes glued upon her. He tightened his fist when a huge massive being was near the girl and then was gone… Even though his whole body is a live wire and can sense anything within twenty miles, he puzzled how such a massive being and girl were able to disappear in one second. Out of D's radar.

With one step back with his boot, he sprung like a bullet out of a gun. He did not consider the faces of his old friends as he left. He ran quickly down the dirt road in search of the girl.

"Well! What's got your mind ticking like a bomb?" He felt a voice coming from his hand.

"Boy! Can that girl have a tongue! She definitely whipped you good! Not one of your damsels, eh?" The parasite cackled.

D stopped in his tracks.

"Check this." He said and shoved his hand on the dirt.

The parasite made a grunted noise as it was pressed against the dirt. D then removed his hand and looked upon the approaching young man with two horses.

"D! Here's your horse! Are you going to save Clare?" Dan came up to D with excitement.

He did not respond.

"Hey! I know she said those things to you were rude… but… you were being a jerk to her! You practically ignored her!" Dan bluntly stated.

D flung onto his horse and said, "Let's go. I have a hunch they went this way. Hurry." With a flick of his writs the horse broke into full gallop with Dan following behind. Proceeding to Clare's liberation…

Back to Clare…

I breathed heavily as the blade traced my neck and then with a flash of bright silver light, I felt a sharp pain seethe my left shoulder. The old man brought the stained blade to his ugly sick pale tongue. He let a drop of my blood touch his hideous puss boiled tongue in his mouth. He raised a thin white eyebrow and stated, "This is pure. Pure old blood. Older than mine! Very interesting…"

He quickly hobbled to the table and did some clanking with his tools. Then he brought out another blade and dipped it in a sickly green liquid. And it sizzled like a not piece of a blacksmith's iron in water.

"I must test more! See if this is real! At last…" He raced up to me and brought the blade to my other arm.

"Stop it! Stop!" Dan cried.

But it was in vain, the blade cut my arm and it raged in unbearable pain. I shouted in agony as I hear my skin hiss from the liquid.

"Stop! Do it to me, not her! Stop this!" Dan cried.

"D-Dan…" I stammered.

"Ah! Showing some chivalry here are we?" He proceeded back to his table.

He started to, I assume, test my blood. And I heard an astonished gasp from his cracked throat. He did some more shuffling with his hands and Dan still shook his shackles, trying to break free.

"Clare… Don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispered to me.

"Why don't you cut me? You coward! You shit faced old man!" Dan started to ridicule the old man.

He twitched in agitation from Dan's words. And turned on him with rage. He shuffled to Dan and brought a cutting edge to his arm.

"You eager to die, boy?" His face was enflamed with rage.

He grabbed Dan's face with a wrinkled hand and turned his face to face mine.

"Die, for a lady? Oh how noble!" He slashed at Dan's chest and left bloody wound.

Dan grunted with pain and slumped against the cold stonewall. The old man grabbed his face again and made him turn to face my shocked face.

"Is she worth it now, boy?" He whispered.

"Y-yes…" Dan looked at me with a hazed look.

"Why?" He shook Dan's face, "Say it!"

"I-I love… h-her." Dan passed out.

_Love me? _I thought with astonishment. _How could he love me? We've only just met! What an idiot! Who would want to die for my sake?_

I looked upon the boy with sad eyes. And thought if I never met D… this would never happen… If I never came here in the first place, Dan and I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Interesting… this blood… Can only be from 2017!" The old man shouted in triumph.

"What are you babbling? Old man!" I shouted in anger.

"My babbling, is finally piecing together what I longed for so long… To revive…" He stopped and took an empty vial.

He staggered over to me and squeezed my arm where my wound was still fresh. And red, ruby liquid dripped from arm into the vial. He starred at the blood with enthusiasm. He released my arm when my blood almost filled it.

He took a step back and drank my blood. Dizziness and sickness came over my body and I thought I would puke. As I strived to look at what the old man was doing… or more I should say… what was happening to him.

There was a bright violet light, that it burned my eyes and I quickly closed them. I slightly opened them and saw the old man become taller and thinner. The purple light, now turning blue, hiding his face. Like a dieing candle glow, the light suddenly diminished. I shifted back in fear of what to expect from this occurrence.

I was dumbfounded. For what I saw was a young man, in shabby beggar clothes, but is image dimmed his attire, entirely. Like Odysseus revealing himself to his son, who thought he was a beggar. His face was intriguingly beautiful but pale. With bright sapphire eyes and sun-golden hair. He stood before me with a smirk forming from his faint rose-colored lips.

I trembled as he walked over to me. I felt cold hands touch my wounds and I shivered uncontrollably. I closed my eyes in horror, then my body relaxed when he stepped away from me. I saw him grab a bandage and gracefully walk toward me, again. Unexpectedly, he tenderly grasped my wounded arms and bound them.

"What… what are you?" I blurted out.

He smirked, "I am Count Magnus Lee's pitied son."

Without looking down upon my face, he moved his hands to my ankles. I felt a wave of cold glacial stone unlock the chains. Then to my wrists, but he stopped and looked straight into my eyes and I into his. His cold icy blue eyes almost seemed to engulf my whole entire being.

"Do you fear me?" He asked.

"I'm… not…" I stuttered.

He curved his lips wickedly. And approached me even closer. It was as if a huge ice-block had press against me from head to torso. Feeling a chilled cheek brush up against mine. I shivered from his touch and I heard a low chuckle come from his mouth.

"W-why w-were y-you pitied?" I asked.

He moved away from me and his eyes became as cold as himself.

"Why? Heh! Because I was occasionally sick and had very little power from my week state. My father hid me from the world. So no one could know that he had a weak shameful son. And I grew quickly old, as you witnessed, faster than my father. So the Dhampir's coming was a blessing. But, sadly I lost a lot of important tools here. So I had to start from scratch"

He went back to his table and took an old wooden chair sat in it. He sighed as if remembering the long memories he had in isolation. But not one thought of that made me have feelings for that ice-cold monster. I stood on the ground firm with my head leveled.

"During my isolation I began experimenting. Trying to regain my health and power. I've tried so many blood samples and concoctions. But nothing worked until you came," He smiled and walked over to me, "I was going to try him… but I couldn't resist you."

He placed chilling fingers on the chains and released them. My arms fell to my sides, with relief and then I felt my ankles being freed. I then stood up against the wall afraid of this young man. He stood up and smiled wickedly when he placed a cold hand around mine. He lifted my hand up to his face and forced me to touch is dried-ice cheek.

"Come. I believe we'll soon have guests." He led me out the cellar but I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm not leaving without Dan!" I said fiercely.

"All right. This might be fun. Banchef," He hollered down the hall.

A huge massive creature came into view down the cold musky hallway. He was as tall as the ceiling that his little hairs just touch it.

"Have this boy properly dressed and bring him to the dinning hall." He ordered Banchef.

He grunted and moved into the cellar. Lee's son then dragged me up many flights of stairs. He then told me his name. Which I had no idea why he did but he said his name was Count Lazzar. He led me up and then we entered a huge massive hallway that was fifty feet above our heads. It had beautiful amethyst colored walls with royal blue drapes.

I gasped.

"Yes. I try to refurbish its once glorious beauty. Ah, here we are." He said and opened these tall green metal doors.

He pushed me inside and quickly closed the door.

"Hey! Open up! What are you doing?" I shouted as I pounded against the door.

"Giving you privacy. There's a dress on the bed. If I don't find you changed when I come back, I'll be forced to tied you down and undress you." He spoke from behind the door.

Then I heard him walk away and when I didn't hear those footsteps. I slumped to the floor and cried from the fear I had just been through. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. With all of my heart I longed for home. Not this terrible nightmare that will, by no means, cease. When I wiped my eyes and looked at the beautiful red velvet bed I saw a very elegant mid-night blue dress.

_He said he'd force me_ I swallowed. I stepped forward to the bed and picked up the dress. It started at the top of the chest and draped to the floor. In the center was a point of glittering fabric that spread out in the front. I nervously took off the clothes and almost ruined shoes.

I tossed them aside and slipped into the dress. Unnaturally it en suite me perfectly, I stared down upon the silken dress. I twirled around, seeing if it had tight uncomfortable spots. It had none. The navy pointed high-heeled shoes were a perfect fit. _Was he trying to bring me to a ball?_ Then I snapped when I saw an unknown being reflected in the mirror.

"That's me?" I quiver as I saw the mirror reflecting my moves.

I fell to my knees and started weeping once more. For that person was truly not myself but at the same time it was me. Dressed in such fine clothing and not caring in the world that her pitied acquaintance was in jeopardy. How horrible I felt as I was in this fin mid-night blue dress. I stood up in rage and placed trembling hands upon the dress to tear it off. _To hell with this! Let him come and I'll fight him! I don't give a damn!_

But my hands were stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I said nothing. The vampire entered in, wearing much finer clothing than before. He wore a military styled jacket that was as blue as the night with contrasting white pants, along with black riding boots. I glared at him and rested my hands on my sides. With an angelic smile he walked up to me until he was centimeters away from my face.

"You look lovely." He commented.

"So what? I don't honestly care about you or any of your problems. But release Dan and I and let us go!"

Neither his face nor position changed when I spoke these words. Neither did I, for I stood my ground firm in the painful high-heeled shoes. I stared angrily at him with cold un-friendly eyes. But he looked at me with playful and teasing eyes. He then started to giggle softly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You're funny. Completely amusing." He chuckled.

"Why?" I asked with irritation.

"Because my pretty little bird. You see yourself as free when in fact you are in a cage. I just opened the door. But you did not fly. Why?" He asked.

He grabbed my hand and with his other hand he wrapped an ice-cold hand around my waist. He pulled me into a tight and freezing embrace. I gasped. He held me tight and I thought my whole body would brow numb. He shifted his mouth towards my ear and whispered, "Why you don't fly, is because I plucked your wings."

Then my eyes grew wide when he stepped away from me. I couldn't move my body. I felt contained, caged like he said. I could not run, walk, or do nothing. I was frozen. A hideous smile was formed on the face of the handsome young man. Then a shrill and hysterical laughter filled the room. It came from him.

"Amusing… Shall I enlighten you more? As to why I can control you?" he asked.

I couldn't speak.

"You see…once your blood entered my body. I gained a very useful device. Control over you."

My eyes and ears were filled with shock.

"With your blood in my veins I can control everything inside of you. Your muscles, bones, and even your heart rate." He smiled.

My lips parted to scream but no voice came from my throat. He was right he had complete control of my body. But I have to fight even if… he can control my beating heart… I concentrated on to move my hand and it soon began to tremble. Then I noticed his face became troubled. But he sighed and snapped his fingers. The trembling stopped and my body wouldn't listen to my commands.

But I was able to control my face and I continued to glare at him. He walked over to the door, opened it, and looked back at me.

"Come over here." He ordered.

And my body obeyed. In my mind I heard him specify to gracefully walk. And so I did. When I approached him he ordered me to take his arm and I did. My face expression was changed from anger to indifference. I looked like a doll… No I was a doll. Bending to his every will and lifeless being. We walked all the way down the hallway that was a rich rusty copper.

We came to a huge door that was painted a faint blue. They opened slowly and I followed the vampire into a grand dinning room. There was a huge long table that stretched out to the end of the room. I saw a door at the end of it. I longed to flee and escape but my body did not move. The vampire offered me a seat, which I took. There a golden plate and silverware lay in front of me.

Then my indifferent doll eyes trailed to a young boy in a butler suit with chains on his hands. His hair, sad eyes, and body structure seemed so familiar. _Dan! _I cried in my head. _Thank god he's safe! _I wanted to give Dan encouragement when he looked to me. But I couldn't. I was under control, feeling the pressure in my mind and of my thoughts stifled my rebellious spirit. I was in a cage wanting the sun's fresh joyous rays and the winds of freedom ruffle my feathers.

The vampire seated himself at the head of the table next to me. His smug grin was plastered on his face. I doubted it was going to leave him very soon. His proud and haughty posture was that of a peacock. Then the huge monster of a man, Banchef brought a plate of food to the vampire. He raised his pale hands and snapped his fingers. Dan scurried towards him with a flask of wine in hand. He trembled as he poured the red liquid into his cup.

"Want to check if this blood is poisonous? Eh, Dan?" He spoke in a sly taunting tone.

Dan shuddered at the sight of the drink and backed away from the vampire. Resting the drink down, the vampire started to laugh. It filled the whole room and it began to hurt my ears. Then he stopped. He picked up his food with his bare hand and the red liquid poured from it like a waterfall. It fitted in the palm of his hands and I watched with a scared heart. His icy blue eyes took notice of me.

"Do you know what this is, dear?" He asked.

I was not permitted to answer, let alone speak.

"Why don't you eat it?" He asked and walked over to my seat.

I felt his icy chest brush by my shoulder and his arm swayed under and his hand was soon in my face. Then I saw what it truly was, a bloody dead heart. Sickness curled and churned in my stomach, my throat became dry, but my face remained indifferently. I was going to gag when he stopped me with his command. There I sat horrified at this lump of pink, burgundy, red flesh was in front of my face. Then his cold face bent down and I felt his lips freeze my ear as he whispered.

"I command you to eat it." 


	4. Chapter 4: Tumbleweed

Unable to move, unable to speak. I was in a complete state of vulnerability that not allowed breath of freedom. I stared indifferently as the dead heart was raised, moving closer to my mouth. The blood dripped down from the vampire's pale hand, onto the plate and tablecloth. Inside my own heart, I trembled with great fear, as I saw the pink lump of flesh with red and little blue veins showing threw.

"No! Stop this! You monster! Ah!" Dan shouted and cried in pain as I saw from the corner of my eye. He fell to the floor cringing in pain as Banchef towered over the boy.

"I order you, to eat it. Darling." The vampire smirked.

My whole body tensed up. The dead heart was just touching my lips when my whole soul and spirit screamed with mercy. _NO! No, don't do this! My stomach is churning; I think I'm going to vomit. Come on Clare! Pull yourself out of this!_ I screamed. But to no avail. My lips slowly began to part. My own heart fiercely began to pound rapidly. The sound soon filled my whole ears, and nothing else. Suddenly, another sound entered into my ears.

_The cage… It's beginning to open… Truly open…_

The huge amazingly gold doors that shined brightly under the candles' light, opened. Then I felt the spider's web that held me together, controlling me, and forcing me against my will, abruptly disappeared. I, freely, turned my head, to the source of the sound. Less like the sound of huge doors slowly opening, it was more like the sound of crashing and crumbling rubble of the gold doors. My eyes, freely, widen in surprise as I saw those beautiful magnificent entrance crumble.

And there right where the center of where the doors should of parted stood a man in dark mid-night black clothing. A glint of a sword dimmed the gold remains of the door. It was a long curved streak that was in his hand. As my eyes gazed at him, I felt every vein, muscle, and bone come under my control.

"D" I voiced out from my mouth, of my own accord.

As sure as I was in regaining myself was the sure sight of D. He stood there, so regal and noble that an unworldly sense entered my body that informed me, that this man was not human. Something beyond, human. He was the Prince of the Night. This title that formed in my mind, unknowingly suited him. I was caught into another world as I stared at D.

"Damn." Those ugly words broke the illusion. And I was brought back to reality.

The vampire tossed aside the dead decaying heart across the table. Away from me. My heart felt relief as I soon discovered that I had freedom. I looked fully at Dan, who raised his bruised and bloody face up to glance at my face, which brimmed with hope and confidence. He raised his think brown eyebrow and looked towards the door. When he saw D, I saw his eyes grow bright with joy.

"You honestly do not have any manners. But that's to be expected." The vampire sighed and regained his control of his crude behavior. (Not that it ever was controlled)

With a snap of his fingers, I cringed, but nothing happened. Or so I thought. Because Banchef stepped in his way, just as D was advancing towards us. I gasped as I saw D disappear behind Banchef. My heart began to beat rapidly. Then I stopped thinking and looked down towards my chest. Usually I knew my heart did beat rapidly when I begin to worry about myself or my family or friends. But to beat for a stranger puzzled me. But, then again was D… a stranger to me?

I looked back up and saw D dodging this huge, brainless man. As Banchef made another swing of his fist at D, he missed and D leapt like a graceful panther onto the golden chandelier. He began to swing back and forth on the chandelier. A cold hand crept up and grasped my shoulder. I shivered in fear as I felt the vampire's cold cheek brush by my short hair and to my ear he whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be an important piece that brings down this bastard."

_No! Does he mean he'll use me to kill D? No! I won't let it happen!_ I screamed inside my heart. He moved away his hand and approached Banchef, except he kept his distance away from this battle going. Then D leapt high from the chandelier and came down hard on top of Banchef, with his sword leading the way. It sliced into the gaping mouth of the giant. D slammed his sleek black boots on his shoulders that caused the giant to go to his knees. Blood spurted out from his mouth like a fountain. D leapt again into the air and sliced a huge gash on Banchef's stomach.

The mighty evil giant fell face down on the grayish silver tiled floor. His eyes were still open in plain agony and surprise. Blood soon began to spill from the dead body. I gasped and curiosity poured from my nerves as I approached this dead body. It did not turn to dust like the other person D killed. He stayed there bleeding and dead. My eyes widen with surprise.

D soon advanced towards Count Lee's son. With sword in hand he slowly approached this much stronger opponent. I even knew that D would have trouble slaying him. His whole body disappeared and then D appeared far away, all the way back towards the rubble. Then he darted full speed towards Lee's heir. Then Lee grabbed my hand and pulled me right in front of D's target range. With D's hair blowing in his face as he approached me with his sword, I did not see his eyes.

My heart pounded with ferocious fear as D still carried on, foreword. His sword was directly pointed for the chest. Tears formed and stood still in my eyes as I saw the end of the sword barely touch the center of my two collarbones. D held his sword perfectly still in his hands and his face was hidden in the shadows created by his beautiful hair.

"Hah! How very predictable. You really are sentimental." The vampire boasted.

Both D and I stood still as statues, not even one breath escaped from our lips. The vampire casually walked past me and towards D. He raises a pale fist clenched hard and it slapped through the air. He struck D's shoulder that sent him flying towards the wall. My heart skipped a beat. His back hit the wall so hard that it left a huge cracked dent in it. He collapsed to his knees and placed one clenched fist on the ground.

"You bastard!" Dan suddenly appeared and struck the vampire with a fork.

It landed in his forearm, which did not sink in well. With a swipe of his forearm he sent Dan flying. He quickly somersaulted over the table and hit one of the supporting pillars. Dan slid to the floor unconscious, which then anger filled my heart. I began to strike my fists at the vampire. Hitting him with every ounce of my strength.

"Insubordinate wrench!" He smirked.

Just as he did to Dan, he did to me. A swipe of his arm and I was hit against the table, the momentum sent me back ten to twelve feet back. I clashed into every chair, grasped the tablecloth and knocked every piece on the table. I finally stopped and slumped to the floor. I cringed in pain on my left side, my whole left side. Then the cool touch of liquid against skin began to pour from my arm. I looked and it was my wound the vampire gave me, before.

It reopened and was bleeding violently. I ripped a piece of tablecloth and tightened it around my wound. It slowly began to stop the blood's flow. I felt dizzy and hurt. Then sounds of clashes, cracks, and thuds brought my attention to D and Lee fighting. D appeared to have no injuries while Lee held many, especially around his front torso. He, a vampire was bleeding red blood. And I saw his young complexion begin to fade. Wrinkles and bones began to reveal themselves.

Then a body was swiftly crawling up to me. My whole body quivered in fear as Lee approached me. His whole body was covered in blood. He was no longer the handsome devil I once witnessed. He began o age rapidly that sent tingles down my spine as I saw deep lines crease his face. Trembling with horror I gasped a utensil on the table.

"Blood… B-blood." He gurgled in the most bone-chilling voice, "I need your blood!"

My eyes widen with fright. I screamed to the top of my lungs, raised the utensil I grasped in my hand and came down hard upon the monster. I saw everything. I saw the knife dive for the bridge of his nose, and go straight through. The knife's end glimmered in his mouth, apparently slicing his tongue in two. On the inside. And burgundy red blood was spilled everywhere. It spilled over like a damn exploding into a composed river, ruining everything. I released the knife and the vampire slurred his last words that were inaudible or unrecognizable and died.

Decreasing to dust. I stood there with shock written on my face and I raised my hands slowly to look upon my hands, which were spotted with blood. I screamed again but in pure horror of my own actions. I then stopped but my body wouldn't cease to tremble. I soon realized that I went from being paralyzed of shock to a violent bloody craze. Suddenly hearing a voice coming from the ceiling caused my head to look up.

"Well, this means I'm now dead. What a pity! I wanted to have more fun with you, my bird. But alas, you all have to die now." The vampire's voice came from unseen speakers.

Then the floor began to shake and tremble. _Is this an earthquake? _I thought. Then spikes with hot ends that glowed a fiery orange were revealed behind the walls of the room. They were everywhere. I stared at them blankly with no emotion running through my body. I had enough. I want this nightmare to end. If…this is the way I'm going… I hope… that I'll see at least my family. I thought softly inside my head. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

But nothing happened. I saw a dark shadow appear and blocked out the light. Arms wrapped around my body pulled me in tightly. Then a voice of pain forced my eyes to open. I gasped and saw D holding me close as he shielded me from the hot irons. I heard the sizzle of the iron as it met flesh.

"D! You're crazy! Stop, you've done enough for me! Just let me die." I pleaded to him.

"Sorry. I can't allow that. If I intend to save you… I promise to protect you." He said in the most calm, smooth deep voice that shocked me.

"D" Was the only letter, the only name I could mouth out.

With the spikes deep in his body, his grip of my body not flinching, he still had enough strength to speak with such assurance. This man truly astounded me. After I told him off, accused him, and even turned my back on him, he still came and protected me. I don't understand, we barely know each other, yet he reaches such dangerous heights for my safety. Why?

D smoothly stood up and moved his arms from my torso to his body. He began to remove the spikes. I stood up quickly, also. I looked up into his face with endearing eyes, willing to help. I rested my hands on one of the spikes. He nodded and I pulled. The spike came out with one hard pull; I quickly tossed it away and moved to the next one. I could not bear to see the sight of more blood. Soon enough all the spikes were pulled out.

Then remembering Dan, I dashed over to where I last saw him. There he was unconscious, slumped up against the pillar with the table acting as a shield. There was not a scratch from the hot irons, which my worries were rested. I spoke to him, softly to get up. He slowly did as he opened his dazed, weary eyes. I pulled his arm over my shoulders, wrapped my other arm around his back and with D by my side we casually walked out of the crumbling palace of Count Lee.

Shortly afterwards, I was staring out to the beautiful valley, fresh, and green with life. Beginning with Doris' farm and ending at the black and grey scar of Lee that lay back in the far distance that soon broke to the desert. The sun was nice and warm on my back with the breeze walking swiftly by that blew my hair around. I curled my legs into my chest and rested my chin on my knees. Then I heard someone softly approach me. He sat himself down beside me with he legs stretched out. Dan wore bandages around his head that his sister aided him with. Just like him I wore bandages that by Doris hand.

I wore strange but nice clothes that Doris used to wear when she was my age. She was cheerful and thankful we came back in one piece. Her loving touch and tenderness painfully reminded me of my mother. Dan looked on at me, as I observed, from the corner of my eye. He then swayed his head to look on the scenery.

"Why don't you stay here?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"We're more than happy to adopt you. And… also because… I like you." He continued.

"I am flattered by your feelings, Dan" I smiled, "But I must reject your kind offer. I can't stay here."

"Why?" He asked with confusion.

"Because… I'm lost. And I want to go home. Deciding to live here isn't bad. But I would be forever lost and confused if I don't leave. So I must go with him." I explained.

"But… D is a hunter! Every job he takes is dangerous, which means you might get hurt." His voice began to soften and turn to pain.

Must be remembering yesterday.

"Well, it's about time I've gotten hurt. Everyone needs to go through some pain, once in a while." I chuckled.

I tossed my body back and rested my head on my arms. My eyes rested on the blue cloudy sky where the birds freely flew. Then Dan's face blocked my view. He stared intently and fervently into my eyes, which gazed upon his, unmoved. He then closed them.

"Clare… I…" He spoke.

His face moved closer to mine. I casually placed my hand on his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise. I smiled and my eyes turned to a pitiful gaze.

"I won't repeat myself." I calmly stated.

And that was that. I quickly proceeded my way down to the house with Dan, moping behind me. D prepared the horse; Doris gave me another outfit to wear and some food for the journey. I thanked the family countless of times with apologies here and there. Dan slowly began to perk up. Lark offered one of their horses to me.

"Here! It's no trouble! Just be sure to take good care of him." Lark smiled.

"Well…" I looked to D for advice.

He shook his head, "We'll travel faster with just one. And besides…"

He turned around. So he was now facing everyone directly. My eyes widen as I saw him perform this approach of talk.

"She's a terrible rider."

(Just now I thought tumbleweed passed by) Lark became speechless, Dan's eyes widen, and Doris exploded into laughter. I glared at D with pure anger and rage. Stamping my foot hard into the ground I shouted, "If I were not a woman, I would so hit you D! Right now!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Rain Brings Many Things

It was raining when we came upon Gatespoke town. I was shielded from rain's cold tears, as she wept with ignorance of who would be receiving it, with D's cloak. It was so warm that I felt completely safe underneath him but the cold air still seeped in. We have been riding for two days straight with the occasional stops. It came to my mind that I might be a burden. His stamina was on a level unreachable for me. Which obviously stated in my mind that we are completely different. My heart ached from knowing that I was a burden. Even when I was a child I tried my best to be independent from my parents and do things on my own. How ironic when the opportunity came for me to stay, permanently, with a nice family, I declined. For I had a selfish reason to continue on this journey even if my bones were shivering from the cold. I never considered D's feelings or needs. Because if he doesn't want me accompanying him, then I'll permanently leave him and I'll take extra steps to assure myself that we will never meet. I will ask him tonight. I have no other chance. And maybe in this town I'll be able to get a job and live at the inn until I pay off my soon-debt. The plan soon unraveled quickly in my mind as we came upon an inn.

After D hoisted me off his horse he talked to the innkeeper. He was an old man and as he gazed at D, spasms of trembling occurred. I could not blame him for D was an ominous man altogether, even if I never admitted it verbally the thought always did cross my mind, that I was afraid of D the first time I met him. Luckily, he did not have the guts to refuse us a room. As we entered, I saw that the main floor was a restaurant with gruff men and women (probably prostitutes) eating, drinking beer, and gambling. The whole room grew deadly silent as D casually walked in with me following behind him like a lost stray mutt. I had a wool cloak over my head, which aided me from my embarrassment as dozens of eyes watched us until we walked up stairs. It was a decent cloak for this type of weather, but I would not where it on a sunny day, it was too itchy.

"This shall be your room for tonight. Should I send anything? Like an extra bed for your lady-friend?"

He turned his kind face to me, that made me turn pink and I hid my face again under the soaked wool cloak.

"No. Only one bed will do." Was D's response.

"Oh! Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Have a good night's rest!" And the keeper nervously walked down the hallway and then the stairs.

When I entered the room with D. My rage burst from my throat and I shouted at him.

"D! What… What do you mean? "Only one bed"? I mean…" I stopped.

The rain must have caused a swing in my emotions because as soon as I paused my face turned as hot as a furnace. D, quietly, turned on a lamp. The light revealed a westernized bed, one bed. He took off his hat, cloak, and sword. Then I began to notice this room was filthy, dusty filthy and the wooden bed frame was rotten. So the old innkeeper still had spite to give us a crappy room. I still stood at the entrance, shivering. D turned to me and looked straight in my eyes. His strong dark eyes held me at a standstill. Even my breath was stopped as he slowly walked over to me.

He placed his hand over mine that held the cloak and took it off me. And I still stood there. Nothing was running through my head as he walked me into the room. But I soon stopped when my eyes saw the bed that will soon bring me hell. D noticed this and grasped my shoulders tight.

"Look at me."

I couldn't disobey him, but I did so by I avoided eye contact. But then a gasp of air escaped my lips as he placed two cold hands upon my cheeks, gently. My heart quickly started to pound. He then placed his palm on my forehead, closed his eyes, and his face soon was getting close to mine. No, I don't want this! D! Please stop! Stop! I screamed in my chest. I soon pushed away from him and salty tears ran down my cheeks.

"D! Why are you doing this? Its not you at all! You're scaring me! You scare me!"

"You have a fever." He replied.

"But that's not an excuse to…" I suddenly felt dizzy.

My vision was becoming black, and I felt so weak in my legs, I began to sway. I blacked out for a moment when I felt D caught me in his arms. He wrapped his other around my legs and laid me in the bed that creaked when my body rested on it. He placed the covers over me and I past out with a hot fever on my forehead.

I soon awoke to find a very plump woman hovering over me. She had horrible make-up on and rouge lipstick on very big lips. She placed a cold wet cloth on my forehead. It felt nice against my hot forehead. And the gloomy shadow hanging over her was D.

"She seemed to be fine now. But she needs to rest. I see you changed your closes. That's good. It would have gotten worse if you slept in them." She looked to D and then to me.

What? D changed my clothes while I was asleep? He saw me! My eyes were swimming in tears with the thought of him stripping me and then placing new clothes on me! I felt a huge wage of an embarrassment wash over and overflow out of my eyes, again. I felt like my insides have been molested and unfamiliar now that I know what has happened to my body.

"Oh, dear. Don't cry! I know it doesn't feel good. But your fellow here was quite worried. He came straight to my husband, the innkeeper." She took out a few pills from a bottle and placed them close to my lips.

"Here, dear. Can you swallow?" She asked.

I slowly sat up and took the pills in my hand and placed them in my mouth; she handed a flask of water to my lips and I drank a gulp of water down my throat plus the pills. It felt weird after remembering this feeling because the last time I took medicine was last month for I caught the flu that was going around my school. Remembering that was not sad but it was a bitter memory. For remembering an awful thing from a place I can no longer go to, was bitterness. As bitter as this constant rain making pitter-patter noise ten times in a row with a stingy innkeeper and a hunter who I fear I can never fully trust, now. And in defeat I rested back down. The nice innkeeper's wife placed the bottle of pills, a basin of cool water to soak my towel in, and a flask of water before she left. Then there was just D and I. It was quiet for a while. Nothing but silence was between us. That kept us from talking, express emotion with our bodies, but our eyes. Our eyes spoke to one another.

Except I could not fathom or understand what his eyes spoke. Sadness? No, it was anger. I could not tell at all as he looked at me. His eyes are unreadable as a completely foreign language to a child, only able to speak one language. As a young woman or as you might see it a teenager, I know this all to well. Awkward silence.

This silence scared me too. It's not that D never truly was a chatty person, its just, at a time like this, I would expect him to say at least something. He was torturing me inside (as if I was going through enough pain already). I soon fell asleep, knowing I must get enough rest as I can without D's consent or not. Closing my eyelids, feeling the bed heater warming my frozen toes caused me to curl up under the covers.

I woke to an empty room and a dieing candlelight, the impending darkness caused my fears to motivate myself and move my weak body to light another spare candle in the drawer. As soon as I set the wax stage the flame danced with such passion and vigor that I didn't notice there was a commotion down below my window. I peered over, not daring opening the window, seeing nothing but blacks, grays, and yellows. I assumed the lights were lamps all cloistered together in one area. It wasn't close to the inn but across. I heard both loud and hushed exclaims.

"Ghastly and this is the twelve one" A woman spoke.

"I bet it's the butcher. His business hasn't been well these past years."

"You're wrong. Someone has just been stealing his meat. He's not selling child meat to cannibals."

"Whatever. I just never liked him"

"That doesn't give you the right to be so judgmental on a person you don't like."

"I'm frantic as any other mother. Everyday hoping that my child won't be stolen."

"I wish I should provide shelter for the little ones. For I heard all of the kids go to sleep at the Capitol and on the streets, too. But now that he has stuck here, it's almost too impossible for safety here."

This caused my heart to beat rapidly with every comment. I had a synopsis of what I've just heard and still hearing. So far someone is abducting child in the night and horrific remains are found on the outskirts after a couple days. This is the twelfth child taken. How horrible! After hearing enough I slumped back in bed and stared up into the ceiling. Then a flicker of the candle set my lips apart to shriek for in the darkest part of the room was a man.

He was rather tall and dark. I quickly sat up and pulled the covers above my chest. He slowly sauntered toward me with heavy footsteps. He neither spoke neither breathed, which didn't calm my nerves to see if he was real or not. Then the flittering light illuminated his face. He was sickly handsome, his clothes were soaked and he had very bright neon green eyes that stared at me with an eerie atmosphere. He came so close to me that he leaned over the bed close to me.

"I was going to see the new hunter. But I didn't know he had a lady. So young…" He traced a wet finger across my cheek.

I shuddered.

"Maybe… you'll survive. I doubt it." His eyes grew brighter that the shined.

The light was so intense I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't. I tried with all of my remaining strength to fight it. But his stare, literally, held mine. I felt something flow into my body like cold water and I felt even more dizzy and nauseated. When it died down I was released, accept I didn't see him leave for I bumped my head against the wall and I was out. The feeling of being shaken woke me with my mouth almost releasing a waterfall of vomit. Unfortunately, instead of pouring it on D, I puked in a bucket. After I was done, I coughed some, and rested back in bed.

Then D said, "I'm sorry"

"What?"

"Forgive me for these actions I have done that have caused you great deals of stress."

I was silent and bit my lip; replying back wouldn't satisfy me. I wanted him to know I have suffered and words wouldn't be enough. I turned my head away.

"I assume you heard about the incident?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Yes, I'll investigate the situation when it's dawn. They assume it's work of a vampire but I doubt it. Vampires try to clean up the mess and not leave it there for someone to find."

"What could it be?" I asked.

"A werewolf, cannibals, carnivorous insects, or other mutations made by the nobility."

"Those exist?" I asked with surprise.

"I'm glad…" He spoke with a smile hidden in his shadows.

"About what?"

"You're asking a lot of questions with enthusiasm. It shows your recovery is quickly in progress. You are more suited with a smile than a scowl."

I blushed and then in frustration turned my head away again, "Don't try flatter me in this condition."

"I won't." He… chuckled.

"D? Was that you? Did you just laugh? Is there anyone else in here?" I frantically asked.

He got up, walked toward the door, opened it, turned back and said, "You should rest. You're not feeling well." And he left without another word.

"What got him un such a damn happy-go-lucky mood?" I asked myself.

In a huff I tossed my head back on the pillow. Feeling a slight tremor of pain, I popped the pills in my mouth, took a swig of water, and for the fourth time fell asleep hoping none will disturb me any further. But the idea of leaving D still bothered me and kept me up for a few minutes, however being sick and worn out I fell into a very peaceful sleep with the constant raindrops falling on the roof. The sound penetrated the roof and into the room, lulling me to sleep.

Special POV: D's Viewpoint

Behind the door, D stood there clenching his fist so hard that blood began to trickle down. His brow was deeply furrowed and his jaw was clenched. He dared not to make a sound to wake the girl named Clare who lay sick in bed. He tried to stifle the hoarse cackle coming from his right hand but as soon as his hand was clenched and dug is fingers in his palm that caused blood to flow, the cackle turned into painful moans and grunts. He loosened his grip.

"Don't you dare try that again, or otherwise I'll kill you." D growled.

"I couldn't resist the opportunity. I just felt like messing with both of you! Your faces were too priceless." The right hand still managed to laugh without coughing up some blood.

"You actually attempted to imitate my voice and top of that you laughed. Now, I really desire to be rid of you" D commented.

"Hey, hey! I promise I won't do it again, so stop pulverizing me!" The parasite shouted.

"Quiet." Was D's only reply, "Aside from that, it seems that our stay here will be longer that I anticipated."

"I suppose. But should you really dig into this? Clare is sick, and if anyone in here is to go blabbering to a certain somebody about your connection, lets say 'enemy'; she's as good as dead. So what's your plan?"

He did not answer and looked at the door behind him.

"D?" Parasite asked.

He opened the door walked, and stood over the girl's bed where she lay in, sleeping. He gazed on her sickly haggard face.

"D, can I honestly get any better reception than this?" The Parasite became agitated and grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6: Sick of Pain

**Sorry about the long wait. School is killing my freedom! But here is chapter 6! Oh, I'll try my best to type up chapter 7 soon! Thank you readers for sicking with this story! Enjoy! :)**

I woke again to a sun shinning through my window. Dust glittered and spiraled in the sunlight as I began to dress in an outfit Doris gave to me. A leather bodice covering my chest and tight leather sleeves with soft dark green leggings and heeled shoes I've seen only on the feet of noble Europeans. Moving very carefully did not help ease the aches and sores inside my body. I knew fully well I was ill from the cold rain last night. Placing one foot in front of the other I walked out of our room, locked it, and walked down to the lounge and dinning area. Few people and less of the unpleasant people I saw last night, which set my worries at ease. I must look like a sick girl for the decent folks having coffee, breakfast, or whatever looked so sympathetic. The innkeeper's wife took quick notice of me and rushed to my side and led me to an empty table in the sun's warm rays.

"Dear you shouldn't be up. If you're looking for your young fellow, he has already gone but he'll return by mid-afternoon."

"Oh, he's not mine. I mean…" I embarassingly trailed off when I realized she was back in the kitchen.

I knew I was off pace because of the illness, but it did not bother me as much for I didn't converse with anyone. I looked out the window and the first thing I saw was the remains of that unpleasant scene last night. The ground was still stained with blood rusted to a brownish color and I could still see bits of flesh scattered on the ground and even a rat had the guts to swipe apiece and dive back into the alley. There were planks of wood nailed to the store. The windows were dark and broken.

My mind was taken off that scene when a woman placed a mouth-watering breakfast on my table. I immediately dive in and drink my hot cup of milk. After I was done I felt a little better, but the breakfast soon came back and it was disgusting. I was surprised when the wife dove for where the revolting waterfall would hit and instead on the floor, it landed in a waste bucket. Luckily there were not so many people I could puke without embarrassment. All the while the wife was rubbing my back gently.

"There, there. It's okay honey. I shouldn't have asked Samuel to make it."

After I was done, I felt even worse, much worse that she had to walk me back up to my room. She tucked me in; let me have a cool drink of water, and a cold damp cloth on my forehead. I felt a huge fever come upon me along with spasms of shivers as cold as death and I quickly passed out. (I know it seems I'm passing out ever minute, but believe me if you'd had the fever like I did, you do the same exact thing) I woke after she left and just lied there in bed, thinking. Okay so the wife didn't know a lot about fevers and was stupid. I began to wonder where D was. I hoped he would return soon. If he were smart he wouldn't leave me with these idiots. While I thought of him, the man who entered my room last night crossed my mind. Who exactly was he? I didn't see him below, but I have a bad feeling that its not going to be the last time I see him.

I raised my arm and laid it against my forehead. That's when I saw it, a green spot on my forearm. I quickly grabbed it and looked more closely at it. I brushed my thumb against it thinking it was trails of my vomit but it wouldn't go away. It was like a tattoo. There was no hint it was painted on me, like the edges would be sticking up; it was more like a small spot of pigment of my skin changed. I began to freak out for I thought it was the sickness causing it, but I've never heard of a fever leaving green spots on the body. I decided to fall asleep after failing to remember, which gave me a slight headache.

Waking again to a dim light, I was relieved knowing my headache was gone, however, there was a new one to, unexpectedly, follow. I jolted up surprised and shaken. For a little girl, with big blue eyes, red thick hair tied into two braids with a traveler's outfit on. I blinked and so did she.

"You sure slept pretty heavy. You didn't even notice me walk in!" She spoke in a very sweet tuneful voice.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Because, I wanted to see the famous Dampier. I heard he was in this room, so I snuck in, only to find a sick girl in bed." She sighed with disappointment.

"No, this is his room, but he hardly stays. He's busy with a current job"

"A job we're about to steal" She grinned.

"What? Who's we?" I asked and sat up.

"Me and my siblings! We're hunters too! Where have you been, miss? The life of a hunter is quite competitive." She brimmed with pride.

Even though she is a small girl, I can't imagine her wielding a blade. If what she says so is true, why would her siblings motivate her to anticipate such a profession. But, I suppose they are really desperate to make drastic decisions. She seems to be all right, but I don't have a clue if she's an amateur, bluffer, or a professional. That's when I thought about myself. I've never aided D in any sort of way, and I don't think killing that vampire out of pure hysteria counts. The little hunter swinged her legs back n' forth as she sat on my bed.

"You don't look happy, miss. Did you get into a fight with the Dampier?" She asked with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Ah, well. You could say that." I half-heartedly smiled.

Then three people abruptly entered my room and stood there at the door. There were two young men and one young woman, all around my age with hunter apparel. One was tall, and muscular with thick brown side-burns, and scraggly brown hair and dark auburn eyes. The other was a few inches shorter than the two and held a fair complexion. He had very light brown hair with blue eyes. And the young woman around my age, had a very shrewd face, thin lips, and eyes you could almost call them silts.

"What are you doing her Lydia? This isn't his room, stop bothering the young miss and get to our tank!" The dark haired boy shouted.

"Ah, common' brother! I just wanted to see him, and she didn't mind me keeping her company. Did you?" She asked.

But before I could answer her, her brother grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and dragged her out of the room, with only catching a glimpse of the fair-haired boy's face in sadness. The door closed. I assume it was caused by the mistreatment of Lydia. I didn't like it. The way he treated that girl, even if she was or wasn't his sister. Abuse wouldn't be allowed, but I guess they didn't care if an ill girl witnessed it. But why are they here? Was it true what Lydia said about competing for D's job? If so it's going to become quite hectic.

Instead of going back to sleep, I stayed awake and thought of things that just randomly came in my head. A song that I used to listen to came and I began to hum it out loud. Then it brought back memories of my friends and my life as a high school girl. It brought tears to my eyes, only knowing I might not see them again. That hope has dwindled very small and the wax supporting that hope has been quickly wasted. I got up and decided to open the window. The sun shone brightly overhead and that cast a beautiful sky filled with warm colors of red, yellow, and orange. A small breeze blew in which cooled my fever and I smiled as I saw this magnificent splendor.

Somehow, seeing this sunset helped rejuvenate my hope to return home. I don't know how, but it gave me it without me asking for it, I needed it. But I didn't ask, but I was blessed and told myself to not give up. Then the sound of the door behind me opening made me turn around. There he was. D. I smiled seeing he was back before sunset. He, on the other hand, said nothing nor gave a notion he was glad to be back. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He took off his hat and cloak and rested them on the bedpost.

"Did you fight anything today?" I asked (trying to stir up a conversation)

"No, just investigated an old water factory by Caroline Forest and researched in the town's library."

"So, what did you find?" I sat beside him.

"Apparently, Gatespoke was a main resource for drinking products of all sorts. However since the incident, they lost their value and the town has been slowly decreasing."

"What caused it?"

"Water pollution, it was an epidemic that just devastated the town, almost wiping out the entire population. The old water mill was reported to be the start of the whole mess. However, when I went there and searched, I saw no such signs of a fatal disease. And everything was swept clean, washed as it would seem"

"You think someone cleaned it? Even though they said it was the source? That's odd. It doesn't sound right. If not the water factory, then what did cause the pollution?" I asked.

"I'm going to investigate more at the library, tomorrow. As for you, you should rest and stay in bed. You haven't fully recovered."

He got up and then picked me up. He threw the covers to the side and placed me in bed and gently re-placed the covers over me. This formed a scowl on my face, for I felt the same way as I did with that vampire, a doll. I know D means well but does he need to treat me as such, even for a minute? Not only does my dignity feel wounded but our relationship. I feel, more now than ever, that I'm just a burden he excuses as a reason to assist and take care of me. D rested himself down beside my bed on the floor with his sword wrapped in his arms. I knew I didn't want to be a bother to D any longer, but my body hasn't caught up with my determination. But I told myself before I fell asleep. I have to leave him. Then, tears escaped my eyes and a small jab entered into my chest. I don't understand why I'm crying? Why? I managed to stifle my tears, but the pain. It hurts so much. So much. I stayed up most of the night trying to get rid of this pain. Nothing seemed to work, and I ended up staying up longer with the pain. I began to grip my chest with my hands trying to suppress the pain.

Then I felt a soft cold hand touch the side of my head, I was in a curled position, trying to keep myself warm. My eyes opened wide and I said nothing. He began to go back and forth, smoothing out my hair. My heart pounded quickly and the jabbing did not subside. _D! What are you doing?_ I thought. Then someone's voice spoke that sidetracked from where my thoughts were traveling.

"Oh? Taking some time to be fond of the lil' miss are you?" A cracked and high-pitched hoarse voice spoke.

D neither I responded.

"Look, just focus on the assignment and figure out what to do with her later. She'll just be a huge amount of trouble if you decide to keep her."

"Who said 'keeping'?" D responded in a dark and threatening tone.

Then the voice remained silent. And D removed his hand away. Then I fell into a deep slumber, it was so snug, warm, and safe. Also, I didn't feel so hot with a fever. I woke to an empty room and a damp cloth on my forehead. I felt much better from yesterday and sat up slowly. Then I remembered.

"I have to take to the inn-keeper's wife" I said to myself.

I undressed myself and put on my outfit again. As I did, I noticed it on my arm. That green spot. Well, now it looked like a huge paint stroke all the way from my wrist to my elbow. I freaked out and began to constantly rub it. But no matter how hard I tried, all I ended up with is a Christmas themed arm. I gave up seeing no point in trying. I slowly walked down stairs, have a more sense of vision and strength. I saw some people out and about, which made me begin to wonder about that hunter troop I saw yesterday. The image of the little girl popped into my head and I prayed she was all right. I saw the innkeeper, and walked up to him. Instead of discussing about my wish to be employed here with him, I wished to talk to his wife, since she seemed more affable.

"Um, mister. Where is your wife today?" I asked.

"Oh, she's out to get water for the animals. Out in the back, you should be able to find her" He said and pointed to the back of the room.

I followed where he pointed and exited out towards a huge meadow reaching out twenty feet opening to a thick forest. I began to quicken my pace towards the forest, seeing no well near the inn. When I approached the border of the forest, a sickening smell creep out of the trees. I had to cover my face from inhaling the smell. But it began to dissipate. And slowly foot-by-foot, I entered the forest that gave me a small hint of a hidden darkness.

I walked so far with no noises of birds, squirrels, or other small creatures. Nothing but the sound of my feet crunching the leaves and branches kept my sense of sanity. At the inn it was quiet with the few moments of hushed voices. But nothing was compared to the silence of this place. It was so ominous that I began to shake with me.

"Great! Is it really worth looking for that damn make-up woman? I mean this can't be a normal forest!" I complained under my breath.

Then my eyes widen when I saw a small clearing past a few trees. I rushed out of the thick forest and breathed fully. A smile escaped my lips as I gazed at this sunbathed green meadow. My shoulders rested and right dead center of this pretty scene was the well, but no innkeeper's wife. I sighed exasperatedly and sauntered hopelessly over to the well. Tired and disappointed I wasted my time and energy to no avail, I rested my back against the well and lowered my eyes from the sunlight's vibrant rays. Then a feeling of drowsiness and complete rest began to sink and penetrate my body. I did not move, not an inch. Saw no point to. Anyway, I do need to rest for I am ill. Then a few minutes fast when a strange creature landed on my hand. I looked and it was a strange. A bird-like being with big foxy feather ears staring at me with very human looking eyes. A yelp escaped my lips and the little bird flew away. But not too far for it landed on a young man's hand.

"Don't worry. She seems like a good person. Right?" He addressed me.

"Ah, that just depends on your perspective of me. Who are you?"

I looked upon this young man. He was rather tall, with wavy green hair resting on his shoulders, deep brown eyes that almost shined, and very delicate hands.

"I'm just a resident in this forest. So is he." He turned to the bird perched on his fingers.

"What is that bird?"

"A firery. Created by the nobles centuries ago to begin fires during the time they reigned. Whenever one of their feathers leaves their body, it begins an unstable fire. Now, they are thriving, peacefully here"

This man, he is strange. For he spoke with such calmness and intelligence that struck me with curiosity. He walked up to me and knelt down to my eye level and smiled, sadly as it would seem. He brought the firery to my cheek and it nuzzled me, affectionately. I couldn't help but laugh for it tickled and the young man kept staring at me with that sad smile of his. Just… Who is he? Why does he look so familiar?


	7. Chapter 7: Skulls

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. Yes, I know last one was boring. But I promise more exciting chapters to come! Read & Review! Arigato! (thank you)**

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" He replied.

The firery flew away when the young man sat next to me by the foot of the well. Neither of us spoke for minutes and just gazed at the scenery. I thought he was certainly going to continue the topic of introducing ourselves. But he didn't. However, I did not feel uncomfortable or uneasy when his shoulder touched mine. Then I saw his face turn to look at me.

"So, who are you?"

I thought he was going to tell me.

"I'm Clare Karnest. You?"

"I'm Terro. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

"So why are you in my forest?" He asked.

"Your forest?" I repeated.

He began to chuckle lightly after I asked him. _Such a strange boy!_ I thought. Then he did it again and did not answer, but this time I wasn't going to play games with him.

"So is this your forest?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. But I'm more of its guardian." He replied in a sudden sober tone.

"Oh"

"Were you going to answer my question? Or have you caught up to my game?" He asked.

"Ah, well, I was looking for that inn-keeper's wife. That inn across the forest, do you know it?"

"No"

"But aren't you living in Gatespoke? This is your town right?"

"Nothing but this forest is my home"

This caught my tongue. If he doesn't know the inn, or Gatespoke town and only this forest is his home then what does this mean? Who is he? He's such a strange boy. I thought. Then for some reason that boy closed his eyes and fell asleep. I had it to my wits about him, but his sad voice just moments ago begged me to stay. He then suddenly grasped my hand and whispered, "Caroline, don't leave me" _Caroline? Isn't that the name of this forest? Did he know her?_ Just when I was about to wake him, I saw the sun was setting.

I sat up quickly with caution in order not to cause myself fatigue. His hand still held onto mine. I released myself but in order not to disturb him, I whispered in his ear. The hand lost grip and slipped away as I moved away. Our distance soon became greater when I stopped at the border of the meadow, he was still asleep. I smiled to myself and went back to the inn. Turns out the innkeeper had bad memory and his wife was at the market. I sighed exasperatedly as I walked through the diner tables. There a young girl tugged on my jacket. I turned and saw it was Lydia. She smiled to me but I didn't. For I saw a hideous bruise on her exposed left arm. _Did her brother do it?_ I glared at the gruff insolent boy who was sipping a bear. Messed-up.

I walked back upstairs and the clatter of noise did not diminish. I slowly walked in and opened the door at the end of the hall and there was D. He stood there looking out the closed window still shedding some setting sunlight. I felt so startled that I froze in my tracks. It was dead silent, except for my beating heart. I don't know why I was so scared? By the fact he was hear before me? Or what? Then the sound of heart went away when he spoke.

"Where were you?"

"Um, nowhere. Just around the back of the inn" I lied.

"Why?"

"No reason" I lied again.

It was silent until he abruptly walked towards me.

"What is it?" I asked nervously

I looked into those moonlighted eyes that enchanted me so. Except they were conflicted some how.

"You should take better care of yourself. You're not well"

"I am perfectly fine today" Then suddenly I was developing a headache.

He then glared with cold, heartless eyes and grasped my arm hard with his icy hand. _Has it always been this cruel wintry personality?_ I thought. Then with a tug he led me to the bed and without a word I sat on it. Not willing to resist in fear of this man's impending fury. Just suddenly, I felt a surge of pain run through my arm. I screamed for I felt like my head was about to split in two, beginning from the corner of my eye down to the back of my neck. The pain was excruciating. Not only did my head feel awful but my arm. I managed to glance at it for a moment. Once I saw a crevice within my skin where the green mark was, I screamed in horror. No blood was oozing from that spot which terrified me all the more. But before I passed out, I hazily saw D, rushing towards me.

I woke with the light, from a candle, just playing with my eyelids. I expected an empty room but a person filled that space. D. He was right beside me reapplying a damp cloth on my fevered forehead. _He's here? Doesn't he have a job or a mission to exterminate the killer of children?_ I questioned in my head. I guess, for me to not know he's reasoning for being here, makes the gap even larger. If I don't really know him, why should I stay? I said nothing to him and vise-versa. It was oddly quiet for the middle of the night.

I felt worse then before and I noticed my arm was bandaged. Placing my hand on the cloth, I desired to remove it but the fear from before prevented me. I propped myself up and looked at D.

"D. Could you answer a question of mine?"

He nodded.

"Why do you–"

Before I could continue the door was violently knocked down. D immediately grabbed his sword and stood up knocking his chair down. There in front of the door way were the innkeepers and some other villagers. They all looked sickly green. In their hands were pitchforks, guns, and knives. My heart beat rapidly as I saw this unfold. The villagers split into two and attacked us. D clashed his sword with a musket's bullet. The room was so small the blasts rang in my ears painfully. Then someone grabbed my arm, leg and dragged my out of bed. I tried to grab the bed sheets but I was so weak I was immediately thrown over someone's soldier. That's when I saw the old man innkeeper slain by D, something strange took place. Green strands almost as thin as veins, escaped from the wound and wreathed around then the wound quickly closed and he was on his feet again with a more menacing grin.

"As I thought. Not a single person in this town is human" D responded.

Then more villagers advanced on him and it became so congested, my captors had to shove their way through. I felt bruises and scratches coming from hands everywhere. I cried and cried out for D, but he didn't make it. I was carried out to the back, dragged and tripping over my own feet. Then as the moonlight illuminated their faces, I gasped. Their faces where pulsing with green and brown veins. His own eyes were peeling like flesh wounds revealing bark-like eyes. I tripped over branches and scratched against bushes.

Then we came to a clearing and there the well stood alone. Solitary and menacing that I could just imagine the depths are unfathomable. Falling forever in that well seemed inviting, tempting even than this nightmare. I was then thrown to the ground close to the well and the human-like creatures formed a barrier around the well. Then something glowing was rising from the well and my whole body was on fire. I was burning. The feeling of my skin ripping open was real and excruciating. I ripped off my bandage and saw the same veins on that old man's wound coming from mine. Except they were more branch-like and sewing into my skin.

Twisting and turning, even ripping them out, causing more blood to spill, didn't stop. I managed to get to my knees and call out for help, but the villagers didn't budge. Then I heard another voice crying, not mine, but another's, originating from the well. A slow blackness clouded the area. Swallowing the trees, bushes and villagers. And all was left was the well. Then from the darkness I saw a young girl appear on my left. She had a jar in her hand and leisurely strolled towards the well. Then a boy, Terro strolled to the well also. My heart leapt when I saw both of their faces meet as well as their eyes. The two vanished and all was left was the well. Then another scene the girl and Terro were in embrace and suddenly villagers came and stabbed the girl. Terro desperately tried to reach to the girl as she fell down the well. But an explosion of water and blood from the well's bottom left Terro in utter anguish. The villagers in utter shock fled to another illuminated place in the distant with Terro in pursuit. The abandoned beverage factory was soon in flames. And then the darkness reseeded back and there on the well's ledge was Terro. He looked deeply sorrowful in the well's abyss.

"Clare. You've come." He said without looking at me.

Then the pain brought me back from that dream and I continued to moan as the branches sewed its way through my arm. My arm was soon coated in red blood.

"Terro! Why do you do this? What is this thing in my arm?" I shouted in anger.

He then looked at me and casually walked over to me. Placing to hands on my shoulders he lifted me up.

"Maybe you'll bring back my Charlotte. That's why I gave you this." And traced over my scar.

"You? The first day I came here? Why?"

"You resemble her. So much like her. Her charm, beauty, and kindness is reflected in you. I want her back."

"So you're going to toss my body in the well? Is that it? It won't bring her back even if you spill a million of innocent blood. That will only drive her away from you!" I shouted.

His sick pale face with empty eyes were creased and anger filled marks caused him to raise his hand high. He came down upon me with a painful slap. I fell to my knees and clutched my inhuman arm to stifle my tears. It stung like a thousand bees and I could feel my cheek growing numb.

"She will come back! She will!" He yelled.

Then a cry from one of the villagers distracted him. I managed to look over my shoulder and saw the creatures in a scatter. There solitary and graceful was D. My spirit lifted when I saw his figure outlined the moonlight. Then a creepy laugh protruded from Terro's mouth.

"Perfect. Just when I was about to get her back, you come. But I think," Suddenly I felt a hand the back on my hair, "That won't happen."

I grabbed his wrist and tried to dig my nails into is skin to release me. But he did not flinch. He raised me an inch off the ground and I bit my tongue to quench my scream from escaping. With great thrust I was flung towards the well. I hit my side against the stone bricks and my arm felt like it was going to break off. My eye only glanced down that horrid well that certainly bears to corpse of Caroline. Then I heard a clash behind my head. I turned and saw D fighting the villagers and Terro at the same time. _That's unfair!_ I thought. But then a crying sound, a sobbing almost was coming from the depths of the well again. I regretfully looked back to see that fathomless dark abyss.

Then as if an invisible hand grabbed my arm with great strength pulled me down. I screamed as I fell swiftly down. I fell and fell. It felt like forever until I met with something hard but smooth. The dim moonlight's rays still reached to where I was and illuminated a horror.

I couldn't speak. Nor make a sound. My mouth was agape in complete horror. My hands and whole body trembled for there in the base of the well were bones. Human bones, joints, feet, legs, hands, rib cages, and skulls with black eye sockets were all scattered on the ground. Even there were traces of fabric and hair ornaments, rusted and decaying. I shuddered and tried to place my hands on the deathly cold stones and climb. But after many attempts I kept falling to those reminders of women come before me. Then as I lay there hopeless at the bottom I heard the sobbing again. I looked around and even up.

That little opening of the well seemed so small, I could easily imagine it closing and sealing me in this pit of terror and death. Then the sobbing came again and I looked at the vacant skulls. And heard it was coming from below then the sobbing changed to words. Two small words over and over repeated.

"Find me. Find me. Find me." It was a soft tender voice.

I shuddered as I moved away the skulls and bones. Through and inch of piled bones I found the base ground. All there was is dirt, and I raised my eyebrow and became confused. Where was the voice coming from? Then I swallowed hard and my lips trembled, "Who are you? Who are you?" I repeated.

The voice paused and then spoke, "Caroline."

"Where are you, Caroline?" I asked. _Couldn't believe she responded!_

"Here. Here. Under your hands." She replied.

I didn't respond but flinched imagining a zombie Caroline coming from the ground. But something in my gut told me not. Caroline's voice still repeated her last answer over and over. And I clawed soft dirt under my hand and scooped until I came to something stained grayish white. She stopped I grasped it and pulled it out. It was a skull. I immediately flung it away from myself and nervously rubbed the dirt off my hands, like it had some disease. Then my whole arm with the sewn in vines went numb. I couldn't even lift it, then something odd happened. Caroline's skull began glowing a luminescent white and then a mist sprung forth from the skull. It was so beautiful as it swirled and flowed in the air. Then it became still and formed the body of a girl. She looked around my age with beautiful blonde hair down to her arms. She wore a gentle smile.

"Caroline?" I said.

"Yes"

"What do you want from me?" I bit my lip.

She paused and then closed her pretty blue eyes and then opened

"I want your help."

I was silent. I thought she would threaten me and take my life. But… she needs my help.

"I need you to kill Terro" She said with no hesitation.

I choked at how quick she named her desire. _Kill Terro? Why? Weren't they lovers? I don't understand. What could have happened?_

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Because Terro has already died."

Again, she surprised me.

"On the day of my murder, I already knew Terro was the spirit of this forest that was being jeopardized by the beverage company. Terro was being infected by the chemical spills released by them. I tried my best to cease the production with great threats as result the villagers took my life. And when the factory was destroyed, I assumed he got more ill. I watched from below and saw him throw countless women and children down here until the water and turned to blood, fertile to barren. The sickness he has taken upon himself to save his forest has driven him to madness. So please, please kill him." Tears spilled from this ghost's eyes.

"But how? I can't even get out of here!" I asked.

She smiled, "I'll help you."

Special POV: D's Point Of View

There the deranged inhuman villager fell, dead. His sword was not stained with blood. D knew these creatures do not bleed for they had been long lost of their origin. D knew there was something odd about the village ever since they entered. Now, his companion might be another victim. He looked to the deranged spirit with emotionless eyes. There the guardian stood on top of the well with two outstretched legs. There with an obnoxious grin.

There were no more villagers, no more obstacles, just D and the spirit named Terro.

When D was about to advance on Terro, Terro looked down into the well when they both heard something. A cry almost, a bird's call. But this set Terro into a fit of shivering. He jumped from the well and immediately looked down. D heard his conversation with something down in the well. Was it her?

"Caroline, darling! You're back, I'm so gald." Terro said.

"Terro come to me. I can't get out on my own!" she shouted.

Terro immediately disappeared into the well and then reappeared with another girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Terro held tears in his eyes. He set her down on the grass, then Caroline, D assumed, lifted a white sharp object. Terro's face was filled with alarm as she thrusted that bone-white dagger in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Moons

**FINALLY! Sorry about the wait and thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please fave & review!**

Right then, right then and there. As I allowed Caroline to control my body to finish Terro, something horrible happened. As the bone pierced the heart of the spirit, so did it pierce the heart of… someone else. I panicked as my surroundings changed with no given cause. Suddenly, I was in a burning room. My heart was beating like a drum. Fire, fire was surrounding me, lapping up anything that would burn: wood, plaster, or clothe. The heat caused precipitation to drip down my neck. Before me stood a proud noble man whom I confronted with a knife in his heart. I was trembling all over and I still held that knife that was now imbedded in his chest. I looked at whom I stabbed. It was not Terro; it was a man with a different but handsome face. Even with his red piercing eyes, he wore a gentle smile and placed a hand on mine that held the knife in his chest. He opened his pale lips and said, "Prove me wrong, Clarisse "

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was a distance away from the two lovers. The cold of the night wrapped my sweating body nicely. There on the ground was Terro bleeding to death with Caroline still holding firm on the deadly blade. I collapsed to my knees trembling. Then I looked upon the pale and sickly Terro. He was smiling gently and all of his sickness seemed to drown out in his blood, which turned an ominous black sludge. But as that disgusting liquid seeped out of his heart, he looked more majestic and pure spirited. He's features became young and full of life as he looked into the ghostly eyes of Caroline.

"Darling you can rest now. You've done your best. This forest is happy now. It will take care of the rest"

And the sight of the ill-fated lovers disappeared. Suddenly the ground began to shake ferociously and began to crack and roots sprung forth. I saw the village being swallowed like ships by a kraken. Then someone with a strong arm grabbed me by the waist and flung me onto the saddle of a black mechanic horse. I looked behind to see the rider, D. He immediately took flight of his horse and we ran away from the destruction of Gatespoke. I did not dare turn my head away from this. Before we left the border a root sped up as quickly as the horse, it took hold of my mutated arm. I jerked and fell off the horse. I skidded across the dirt road and felt my cheek get cut among the pebbles that spurt my way. I felt the roots wrap around my shoulder and pull me closer. My heart was ready to jump from my throat. My arm began to tingle inside from the numbness. It began to hurt so much tears streamed down from my face as hot as fire. I looked back to D running towards me. With my free hand I grasped the dirt and tried to stop myself from being swallowed by the monstrous forest. My fingernails were getting filled with dirt, it stung painfully, but I still held on.

Then one root slipped under my arm and entered into the scar of my mutated arm. I wailed for it felt like a crow picking at my nerve-strained bone. Suddenly a streak of white-light flickered before my eyes. I looked back and saw the roots have been cut off by D's sword. All except for one, the one lodged in my arm. D stooped down, grabbed my waist again, and carried me to the horse. The root still dragged and we got onto the horse and galloped swiftly away. Abruptly the root lodged in my arm made a violent pull, I thought my bone was broken, but like magic I saw the roots lodged in my bloody arm un-sew themselves.

Before that root attached to the monster forest disappeared, it dragged a single seed with the roots in that wounded my arm. I looked at my arm with shock to see the thing was gone. All was left was an invalid arm with holes with the width of a pencil. I looked to D, my heart thumped, his eyes held a glimpse of something. It held something, some feeling deep within that I couldn't put my finger on it. _Was it relief? Gladness?_ I thought. With his free arm he gently touched my elbow. Then we reached to the top of the hill and saw a forest growing and conquering Gatespoke. That village was gone now. Hearing a grumbling sound and a tweaking, I turned to look at the opposite side of the hill. I saw a huge tank below with a young man leaning out of the door. Two green glowing dots on his face flashed and I saw him bring down his arm, disappeared into the tank and drive off. It was Lydia's horrible brother.

"Those were the hunters from the inn we stayed at." I said out loud.

"Why didn't they do anything?" I asked.

"They were just speculating. They didn't have the guts to fight with D" A hoarse voice cackled.

"Huh? What was that D?" I asked startled.

The voice close by stopped.

"W-what? Hey D that wasn't you was it? Come one answer me! D! Is there anyone else here? D!" I demanded.

He didn't respond and rode down the hill in a fast gallop. All the while I never stopped asking where that voice came from. Frustrated to D's silent responses, I decided to remain silent. In an instant I stopped fervently asking, I felt my body becoming relaxed and sleepy. I gave up resisting and fell asleep with the rhythm of the horse's feet beating on the ground. I felt safe but something in my mind troubled me while I drifted on into a troubled sleep. That was, the image I saw after I stabbed Terro in the heart. _What was that? That couldn't have been a memory. I don't remember any fire or blood or that man. Caroline never mentioned that I'd share any memories of her mind when she possessed me. Just what was that? _I thought.

I woke when I felt D's arms wrapped around my back and my legs. My eyelids slowly opened to see his face darkened by his own shadow. He then rested me against a tree. I looked around and saw we were in a very spacious with large redwood trees. I heard night larks chirping tuneless tunes and I heard the trickling of a stream. I saw I was at the border of a large lake. The water reflected the moon with beautiful luminescence. I saw a dark shadow engulf me and I looked up to see D. His face was hidden underneath night's mask. With one knee he bended down to my level and I saw a box in one hand. He placed it beside him and opened it. It revealed capped bottles, white strips of cloth, and other tools. An aid kit, I assumed.

"This will hurt a bit." He said.

He took out a bottle, dabbed the liquid on the cloth, and he gently took my arm. He rubbed the cloth over my scars with tender strokes. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks when I looked at D, who was focused more on healing my arm. After he was done, he placed a cold sticky thick liquid on my arm and coated it and then wrapped it tight with a long bandage. As soon as he was done he got up and put away the aid kit. My arm still stung from the ointments he rubbed on me. This scene was too familiar. Because it's like before, the first time I met D. I looked up to his unemotional face and released a depressed sigh. D went back to his horse and took out a huge bundle of cloth. He walked back over to me and laid it out on the soft moist grass. He looked to me and then to the huge laid out blanket. Without saying or asking I shifted my body over and wrapped myself up in the blanket. It was a little cold but in a few moments it became warm from my body heat.

Instead of resting on my injured arm, I rested on my other. Surprisingly, I was facing D who took a sitting position and resting up against a tree. I looked at him with attentive eyes despite my week condition. _I know I'm dependent on him. But what else can I do? _I asked myself. _D, I wonder if he's all right with this? With me being by his side?_ My heart became heavy. _Well, my plan for being hired at that inn failed. On the other hand, I would of ended up in Gatespoke's terrible end. Without D, I probably would've died._ I realized I was grateful for D and his company. He truly doesn't make me feel alone. For now I guess, I have to stay beside D. Before I can support myself and depart from him. Throughout the night, before my heavy sleep, I planned quickly of what I should do when D has an assignment to fulfill in whatever place that needs one.

Then, for some reason, I dreamed of home. I saw my family and friends, except for Laurie. But instead of the happy smiles they usually held. They were sad, pitiful smiles. Then their voices began to mumble all at once. I became frightened and screamed what was wrong. They said, "We're sad. Sad without you. Come back Clare. Come back" I replied with assertion I would and will. I began to walk forward to them but they kept getting smaller the more steps I took. I was frightened, I was losing them. Then a deep voice scared me. I trembled when I heard it from behind me. I reluctantly looked back and saw the man from the burning room. He was standing in front of me. With a sad smile on his face, too. I asked why he was sad? He replied, "Because nothing ever lasts," Just those words even made me sad and I replied, don't think of such things! Then a dark shadow appeared and swallowed the man whole. I screamed for it crept closer to me and I jumped. I found myself upright and my arm aching.

I found precipitation resting on my forehead and my body was trembling. I looked to the sky and saw it was still dark. Then a strong hand gripped my shoulder. I turned to see D, looking at me.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

I nodded.

He motioned me to rest back down.

I did.

He then began to smooth my hair again. Like before at the inn. It felt so nice I couldn't help conceal the smile in my heart. It formed slowly on my lips and I closed my eyes. This time, I had no bad dreams. But then again, I didn't dream at all. I woke to the sound of noisy birds chirping, so annoyed I felt like shooting them when I fluttered my eyes open. I found an empty space, where D should have been. My eyes found him by his horse, rummaging again. I raised my eyebrow and just ruffled my bed-head hair. I sat up and folded the blanket back up, with a little difficulty with my invalid arm. I walked over to D and handed the blanket. And he in turn, without batting an eye, handed me clothes. I looked at it was from my bag. Then I caught of whiff of myself and I shuddered. I looked to the purely clean lake with relief. But the desire to just throw my clothes off and plunge into that lake was shaken by the presence of D. The fact he is a man, who would blame a young woman willing the bathe but is hesitant for there is a man beside her.

"Don't worry. I won't look"

I didn't respond, but I squinted at D's back in suspicion. Placing my right foot back with my eyes still on him, I dashed away. I ran across the border of the lake. Kept running and running until the size of the horse looked like a miniature toy, I stopped. There were more trees on this side that cast a rather dark shadow from the sun's light. That became an advantage for me, next to a tree I slipped off my filthy wear, my bandaged arm, and then my underwear. Being in nude completely terrified me; I clutched both of my arms and squeezed my legs together from the cold exposure. Before me I saw the lake, I looked twice and dashed into that cold body of water.

It was nice. Feeling the cold streams of water surrounding me & giving me goose bumps. Even though it was cold, it felt like these water molecules were biting all the dirt and blood I got myself into. The water filled the holes in my arm that stopped bleeding. It was odd. I thought my wounds would sting from the contact but it didn't. Instead it felt nice and relaxing and I felt an odd surge of energy flow into my life-les arm. With my eyes closed, I didn't know where I was going. Feeling the pressure closing my ears, I began to swim where the pressure was less intense, up. I gasped for air when I popped my head out of the water. As I got a good look around and then got really nervous. Why? Because when I got a good look around there were no fish. Not a single one in the whole lake, before or after I got in. Seeing I was the only living thing in the lake at the moment, I quickly ran out. I grabbed my clothes that hung on a branch. But I stopped.

Next to a tree, not close by mine but not to far. I saw someone. He… was rather tall, like D. But his outfit was strange. It looked so…familiar. And once I peered my eyes down, I saw it, those unmistakably red eyes. IT'S THE MAN FROM THE FIRE? I thought. I rubbed my eyes again and the man was gone. Nobody was there, not even D. I shook my head to get the water out of my ears and then slipped on my clothes. I ran back to where I saw D's black mechanical horse. Soon, I saw D standing beside a tree. For a moment, not very long, but so long I swear I would forever remain a statue. For D's eyes, those pale blue moons shinning from the darkness captivated me. I just seemed like a speck of comet dust compared to just those moons. So illusive and majestic in their own way. Once you try to travel closer to their side they move farther away.

Somehow, those eyes also reflected a feeling, it was so small, but I was able to catch it. Because of how small I was, I was able to catch that feeling and remember it. Engrave it in my mind, for I never knew, when that feeling would ever show up again. D looked away and made his way to the horse. I eventually did also. But before I did, before I hopped myself on that horse, I looked back at that lake, it looked so serene for it glowed a brilliant blue. It reminded me of when it was nine o'clock at my home, for the richness of the blue looked so beautiful and royal. The scene was breathtaking.

And as I was seated behind D once more, holding tightly on his firm waist, I said, "What am I thinking?" I foolishly grinned and closed my eyes as I felt the wind wisp by my face but D's smooth hair tickle my cheeks as I buried my face in his cape. _There's no possible way… that D has any feelings for me._ I thought.

I glued my head to D's back for a while, before we galloped onto a large abandoned highway. I lifted my head to see this amazing view. The high way stretched so high but then suddenly stopped. Like a portion was broken off. As we climbed higher and higher, what I saw was a barren wasteland. The land had no hills nor rivers, streams. Just patches of green dotted with white wild flowers and the rest was just sand mixed with wheat colored dirt. Small twisters just formed in the distance, which, for some strange reason, made me smile. I'm not sure why, I guess because, I've never seen one. _Must be fun to spin like that._ The sun was high above our head but dark ominous clouds, which seamed to be blowing in the same direction as us, shielded us.

D stopped his horse before the edge of the fallen highway. I looked to see what was ahead, and saw it. A city, a real recognizable city, with tall buildings well spaced out for streets to pass through and out. Butterflies whirled and tumbled in my stomach. Then D turned his horse back a few paces and then turned around. His nose was pointed to the city, but apparently he missed the fatal drop ahead and an impossible reach of the other half of the broken highway. I gulped and squeezed my arms around D. Like a trained sprinter, this mechanical horse bended his knees and then took off. Like a bullet and I felt its affect jerk my neck until it was sore. It dashed with great speed up the cemented road and leapt, clanking my teeth together hard.

When we landed, heck, skip the second of flight experience; the hooves skidded in a full ninety degree angle. I felt my body react to the intense turn and I almost lost my grip when it fully halted in its tracks. Halted, is that even a word to describe this psychotic horse and its rider? My heart was pounding like crazy, my eyes were going everywhere, and I checked my limbs and my joints, seeing everything was intact, I lopped my head to the side so D could catch my look. He did glance at my death glare but paid no reaction to satisfy me.

"D! What the hell was that? I thought I was going to fall off! Damn, what kind of a horse is this? I mean are you crazy, a normal horse couldn't make that jump! I thought I was going to fall off!" I ranted and fumed in anger.

"That wouldn't happen" He said.

"What?" He caught me completely off guard.

"I wouldn't let that happen" He replied.

I silently inhaled through my nose in surprise and stared wide-eyed at D's face. He was focused at the city ahead. With a twitch of his wrist, we were off like a shot…again. This new strange city, it held a grayish blue look to it that looked still and active at the same time. I wonder what kind of people this city has. With multiple stories and secrets to tell. The butterflies grew more energetic as we slowly approached the sign of the city. It looked like any ordinary highway sign with white rusted letters against a green metallic background forming the words "WELCOME TO LOSSEMAR CITY"

But as we did pass that sign, I noticed a man in a black over-coat and suspicious black ray-bands on his face, directed towards us. But as soon as that sign's back was facing us, that man was gone. The butterflies balled up and coiled like a rattlesnake and its rattle buzzed in both my mind and in my gut. I clutched myself close to D and said, "I hope they take no heed of us"

Then, that mysterious cracked voice spoke out of the blueness of the sky, "You and me both, kid"


	9. Chapter 9: Purple Grape: Part 1

But, this city was strange. When we came more enclosed by buildings, we came upon a checkpoint. A horse checkpoint, for it had stables on the side with a couple horses stocked in. When we reached the checkpoint an old man in a red baseball cap greeted us. He glared though his thick gray eyebrows towards us.

"You're new. Don't get many black mech-horses." He said as I dismounted with D.

The old man looked at D and placed D's horse in an empty stable. But before the stable was locked, I approached the horse that carried my weight through many miles. I ducked under his neck to face him properly. His red eyes like orbs of perfect crystal looked into mine. I smoothed my hand over his nose, I assumed he would feel nothing, but it was normal to do that with horses because they liked it. But to my surprise, he twitched his tail, snorted, and pressed his snout against my hand. I smiled and whispered, "Thank you"

I patted his neck as I left and I noticed he turned around while D and I made our way down a dirty street. I smiled to myself as I saw D's horse still looking at our backs. My feet followed quickly after D with my stuff slung on my back. When I looked around at the city. I realized it was very calm and quite. A subtle quite atmosphere that's welcomed to any noise not matter how unsettling it may be. The only sings of life in this vacant city was that old horseman we met. Trash was tossed on the street and sidewalk, no vehicles of any kind. Like a ghost town, or ghost city.

But then my doubt were lifted only a little when I saw some three old men sitting at a café bar smoking on pipes and cigars. They talked however loud they wanted too. But when D and I finally passed them, they became quiet and their beady eyes of old age suspicion followed us. Before they thought we were out of hearing range, I heard them say, "Did you see that? It's a vampire hunter for sure!"

"You coot! That's can't be. He's a vampire no question! Did you see his abnormally colored eyes and skin?" One asked.

"Nah. It's a slayer! Don't get many 'round here though. Did you see that girl? What you reckon?"

"Just a filly he picked up! No doubt sticken' to a handsome man like that! Wouldn't blame her"

"Yeah. But I sworn I thought I seen that face before…"

"The slayer?"

"No-no! The girl! Must have been way back…"

"No way! That girl is way younger than you! Why'd she probably hadn't been born if you thinkin _way back_?"

"Ah, forget it boneheads!"

I sighed to myself thinking what a suckish sluggish city this was if it was just filled with old people. Then it struck me. I never thought any cities thrived anymore. What with all the places I visited being villages from the 1800s. Then a thought crossed me, I ran up beside D and matched my pace with his. I looked to him and asked, "Hey, D. Why are there cities like these? I thought it was just filled with villages and towns now?"

"Most of the world today is filled with towns like the ones you've seen. Only a few cities thrive now." He unemotionally responded.

"Oh, that's so. Why so few?" I asked.

Then D stopped right in his tracks. I paused too with wide eyes.

Then D said, "How is it, you know nothing of this?"

"Eh?" My eyes popped.

He looked at me straight in eyes; they were serious. Then I saw his jaw clench and he passed by me without another word. I followed with confused eyes as I stared at his back. He said not a word to me and I followed him through dank alleys and narrow walkways. Until we reached a place that looked like an inn and it had a name too! _**The Grape's Grove**_. _Interesting!_ I thought. I walked in after D and a little bell high above the door rang when we entered. There were a couple chairs seated in front of the window where the inn's name was painted in metallic purple. It was a rather small room with only one door in the back and stairs going up to the next floor. Suddenly a woman popped from the counter. She was aged and had a few wrinkles on her face. She was well fit with strong arm muscles that filled in her light canary yellow t-shirt.

"Well! Haven't gotten a customer in ages… how…are…" She paused in complete astonishment when her eyes gazed at D.

My eyes widen as this seen unfolded. The woman smiled sarcastically to herself and sat in a seat behind the counter. It wasn't too high to hide her face but reach a little high above her bended arm. She had heavy pink rose lipstick on with thick mascara that didn't ruin her beauty but hidden her age.

"It's been a long time D. Very long. What brings you here?" She asked and spontaneously brought a cigarette to her lips.

"We need a place to stay."

"We?" She sounded surprised and finally took notice of me.

She stared at me and I said, under awkward pressure from her eyes, "Nice to meet you! I'm Clarisse Karnest!"

"Hm? She's cute, D" She smiled like a vixen and I turned beet-red.

"A room." He went back to the subject.

"Yes, yes! But D I wouldn't recommend staying for too long. Not a lot of bounties out there, not since my father's time. When you showed up and saved my father and the kid-me."

She smiled and then pulled out an envelope with a key inside and D handed her the money. But I thought that was paid after the number of days or weeks you stayed. D handed me the envelope and I pulled out the key with _13_ inscribed on it. _Great… What a lucky number!_ I thought. Then the woman, whom introduced herself as Sharon told us the rooms are upstairs that go up to three stories, ours was on the second. It included a bathroom so we didn't need to use one down below. When I unlocked the faint purple door with gold number 13 under a dim hallway light, I was surprised. This room was much better than the previous one. Had a nice big bed with two pillows and a light green cover sheet. A window looking out to a street below, a spare closet built in the wall, a shower and a toilet. I smiled seeing the things I was much used to back home.

I explored our room with excitement compared to a child's when they are surprised with something new, a new space. As soon as I was done, I tossed my tired body and my bandaged arm in a sling on the nice comfy bed. It smelled fresh of Laundromat detergent, scented grape. Now I understand the inn's theme. Then I got flustered at sat up suddenly and eyed D who sat himself on a nice cushioned chair next to the bed.

"Um, D…about the bed. Why didn't you suggest two?" I asked.

"You can take it. I don't sleep that very much" He responded with no reaction to my nervous expression.

"Oh"

I lay back down and sighed with relief. So, from what Sharon told D, _because she seemed only addressing D_, no bounties are out in this area. I began to giggle and thought_ it's vacation time! I definitely need one! _I gently rested on the bed and closed my eyes for a short nap. D remained in his chair for the rest of that afternoon. His hat rested on the nightstand next to the bed and his sword leaned against it. His cloak hung on the coat hanger next to the exit of our room. _Must be used to a room like this… Wait, and why does it seem that every time we go to new place, he's already been there! Plus, why is it always a woman who knows him? Jeez, what's the deal? _I thought with agitation and looked at D, who thankfully was looking the other way. When the first hour of darkness darkened our room, I turned on the lamps and lights on the ceiling. And with great zeal I took a nice hot shower. Feeling the warmth of water soothed my aches and I became sleepy. But I did something spontaneous, humorous in my opinion, and shouted, "Yeah! Actual showers & soap! I'm gonna be so fine n' clean"

When I got out with a towel robe on, and was drying my hair, I noticed D was gone. _So did he miss my ridiculous shout? _I thought. But when I saw his hat, sword and cloak still in place, I assumed he would return. That set my worries of him leaving at ease and I rested in the comfy soft bed. And for the first time, I got a heavy nice slumber. I can't count how many nights I couldn't sleep while caught in this strange new world. But, when I thought about it, I realized it was very strange. _What happened in a few seconds with the earthquake seemed to shake the whole earth out of time? Or am I the one who's shaken?_ I thought.

Tossing and turning was not a solution for it hurt every time I landed on my injured arm. Then when I was about to give up, I heard some music, low music coming from below. Curious, with my night pajamas on, I walked out of my apartment. I bended down to the ground to hear the noise, which sounded like a group of people talking, laughing, and singing. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" I asked myself.

I walked farther towards the stairs leading down, there dimly illuminated at the counter were D and Sharon. They seemed to be talking about something. I slowly took one step in front of the other and made my way down the dark steps. When I reached the bottom someone called to me, "Oh! You're still up? Did the people at the café wake you?"

"Sharon. There's a café? I thought this was a hotel?" I asked confused and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, their back exit is our back exit. The door right next to the…" Sharon trailed off when the doorbell rang as someone walked through.

"You're back really late! Another fight?"

A tall thin figure of a man walked passed D, and Sharon, who was smoking a cigarette, towards me. He stopped right in front of me. The shadows that loomed around his face were very dark; I couldn't see him clearly. Then I became nervous as to why he was in front of me. He was leaning over, hands in his pockets and seemed to be looking at me. His dark figure suddenly became brighter when an old lamp flickered, revealing his features. He was quite handsome with chestnut locks and dark eyes.

"You're in the way." He said in a very deep but smooth voice.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry" And I swerved out of his way as he climbed up the stairs.

I stared at his back until he disappeared up. The dim of the café did not silence, but D and Sharon stopped conversing. Seeing I came at the wrong time, I retreated back up stairs and back towards my room. But before I could, I saw the man was still present in the hallway. His hand was on the knob of a room, next to mine. Great! This creep is next to me? I thought with annoyance. I stomped back into my room and locked it. I didn't care if D was locked out too! "He can go fuck himself with Sharon." I cursed through my breath.

But I gasped the moment the words escaped. The meaning of what I said, the thought and the image only made me sad and angry. Bitter bees buzzed in my chest and I flopped myself on the bed in a huff. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, until I was locked in a comfortable sleeping position, I shut my eyes and began to fall asleep. I wish I didn't for in my dream was worse…

There in the inn from Gatespoke, was the bed I lied in when I was sick. However, I was viewing this first person perspective. But what I saw in that bed was horrifying. There was a woman and a man; they seemed so familiar but their faces where hidden in the darkness. Pale nude bodies moving together, they were having sex. But it only got worse for other creatures of disgusting and disturbing shapes formed and began to take part in this. Then light from behind me illuminated their faces.

It was D.

And the woman was Sharon.

"No!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

They didn't hear me and continued on, but the creatures spotted me and advanced. I turned my foot to run, but I couldn't. I found myself chained to the ground. My hands trembled as the creatures came for me and the shackle wouldn't come off. My heart was throbbing and tears formed in my eyes. When the shackle finally was broken, I was about to run. It was too late… The demons were inches away when… Someone appeared. A whirl of fabric appeared between the demons and I. The person was tall and broad shouldered wearing a dark black cloak. Then I heard the cry of the demons and splatter of their blood. Then, my heart calmed and the person who saved me turned.

"Are you all right?" He asked. He had a nice deep voice.

I couldn't reply.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're never in harms way. Even if we separate"

What? What's this nostalgia talk? I looked up to his face. Those dark red eyes of his spoke earnestly. He had handsome black locks to his shoulders, a beautiful face. He seemed alluring and dark. He grasped a black-gloved hand around mine and pressed it to his lips. But after he kissed my hand, which made me blush incredibly, he parted his lips to reveal protruding fangs. I screamed and jumped away, only to have my head bonked.

"Ow" I mumbled and slumped back into me bead.

With eyes closed I rubbed my sore head. But I opened my eyes and widened them. For it was very dark and the curtains slightly closed revealed a face as pale as the moon close to mine. My body felt the bed was a bit heavier, one hand was pressed against the sheets next to my hip, and I looked up two see two enchanting moons. My heart thumped widely as D leaned in close to my face. My ears and cheeks were getting hot. But I snapped back and said, "W-what are you doing?"

I made a nervous face that D took notice of it.

However, he did something unexpected. He grabbed my hip and then my shoulder. I shouted in retaliation, to only see he was laying me down. I blinked twice and saw…he was not down. His face was still close to mine, and my heart didn't stop its fast pace. I then felt his lips close to my ear and he whispered, "You were having a bad dream. Talk to me if it's too much to bear."

He moved back, but before he did, he kissed me on the cheek.

My heart stopped for a second. The second his cold but slightly warm lips touched my cheek, the moment he moved back into his seat, my expression was in complete blank shock. _D… D just…kissed me? _I thought. _Impossible…why would he…_ I placed few fingers on the spot where his lips touched. I remembered it. It was engrained into my mind. _D…what did that mean?_

For the first time, in a long time I felt something strange. It slowly flowed into my heart and the source was that touch. Skin against skin is the only way to confuse anyone who's unknown to it. Something was strange, I realized before falling back asleep, D's eyes. They were glowing, bright like the nights when full moons appear and are bright. D's eyes, were never like that, but that second before n' after he kissed my cheek. _What were they thinking? What the __**hell **__am I thinking? _

**~Finally! Some romance for Clare. I felt bad for her, so I decided to add this bit! Thank you for sticking with her! Send me feed back! Read & Review!~ **_  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Purple Grape: Part 2 End

**~Hope you enjoy! Oh, PS. Clare's arm is all right, just in a sling bandage that is avoided (not mentioned/included) throughout this chapter. ~**

I woke the next morning to see an empty room. I preformed a strangely usual routine. Washing my face, combing my hair, brushing my teeth, it was all too comfortable to me. I changed from the PJs to a normal everyday outfit, the outfit I wore when I first came to this strange world. My arm ached though from the puncture wounds. I locked the door and slid the key into my pocket, just as I did, the guy from last night walked out of his apartment. I could see him clearly and he was very striking. He had a complete laid-back aura and mystery as thick as D's.

"Morning" He greeted me and walked down the stairs.

I followed him down. When I reached the main floor, I saw Sharon standing at a billboard pinning advertisements and etc. The man left and I was there standing at the foot of the steps. _Where is D?_ I wanted to ask. But the mere thought of him brought back that memory and…that dream. I shook my head to get it out, which worked!

"He's out for today."

"Eh?"

"He might be back to get his things or something."

"Oh! I see. I guess we might leave then?" I smiled at her.

But her eyes imaged pity when she looked at me, "Yeah. Maybe"

She continued on with her work. And I stood there like a stupid idiot not knowing what to do. But I thought, _what am I doing? I'm old enough to go outside! D is not my parent or guardian! Why am I acting so ridiculous? _With one foot after the other I walked out of the apartment building and made my way down to a big street. Not many vehicles, the ones I'm used to are all old or rusted. No one seemed to be using them. It just seemed like a deserted city. I saw a few people before, but the number is dwindling today.

The air was cold and fresh, keeping my eyes open and my body enthusiastic I ran, skipped, and even danced down the street. Then, between the alleyways, and on the corners of streets, I saw certain people dressed in a military uniform. Through their brimmed hats they stared at me with suspicious eyes. As I walked further down, I saw more and more. I became pretty scared and thought I should backtrack when I heard heeled boots clamp their way towards me. My feet froze in their spot and before I realized it, about four men in dark navy uniforms surrounded me.

"Hello, miss. Going anywhere in specific?" One in front of me asked.

I could see the evil smirk underneath that short beard of his.

"Yes. I'm just heading back to _**Grape's Grove**_" I replied for anything else would lead me to trouble.

Or so I thought…

"Let us escort you back then." Another suggested.

"No, I don't want to. Thanks though" I falsely smiled.

I began to walk past one of them, when he viciously grabbed my arm. I winced for it was my injured one. I glared at him and told him to release me. He didn't listen and pulled me back in the center of the circle. That man wouldn't let go. They were bastards and I became afraid. _D! Where are you? Wait…I… am I calling for him? _I thought. I then pried his fingers off my arm and tried to barge my way through but they just pushed me back.

"Just let me pass. I don't understand what you assholes want from me?" I asked and glared at them.

I was angry and scared. _D! _

"Heh! We just wanna get to know you. Not many pretty girls in town anymore." One commented and leaned in.

"I wonder why?" I retorted.

He leaned in closer and I raised a hand, and punched him hard in the cheek. He back fired a little and cringed in pain from my punch. I grasped my fist and glared at the others who know held murder in their eyes. One gripped my wrist so hard it went numb and I lifted a leg to kick them. It didn't work, my kick missed and someone tripped me by knocking my pivot foot out. I fell on my butt and tried to get up but another ass landed his boot hard on my stomach. I coughed and shouted in pain.

"To bad. We were being nice. But you're just a bitch. Here's what we do to bitches like you." The man grabbed my hair and lifted my face up close to him.

God, he smelled repulsive.

Then before this nightmare continued, dawn broke. Broke the bastard's teeth. I gasped as I saw blood splatter as the bottom of a boot met with the ass's cheek. He collapsed and wailed in agony over his lost teeth. And before me, was the man from the apartment. I gasped as I saw him fight the rest of these uniformed bastards. But suddenly one came behind him ready to stab him with a knife, I dashed and raised my two clenched hands high and came down hard on his back neck.

"That hurt! Owie!" I complained as the man fell at my feet, unconscious.

The guy from the apartment straightened his back and stared at me with curious eyes. I smiled and spoke, "Thank you very much, mister! I was quiet in a tight pinch there"

"No need. I needed to beat someone up"

"Oh, all right then. Well, you're from the apartment _**Grape's Grove**_ right? I'm resting there too! My name is Clare. Yours?" I asked curiously.

_Well, we do live right next to each other. I guess I should know my neighbor. _I grinned.

"It's Aaron." He replied quickly.

I stared at him as he suddenly walked off. Thinking that was quiet weird, since he didn't continue our conversation, I pursued him. He walked lazily down the street with me following at a good distance away. I was curious about this guy. He doesn't talk much like D, but he is very good hand fighter. Could he be in a gang? I thought. No, he seems a good man. I followed him until he stopped in his tracks and then I did. He turned his head around with a very agitated face that was too funny. His nose was curled up and his frowned lips tilted sideways. I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing."

"Then quit following me." He began to walk off.

"But, wait."

"What?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"I, uh, just want to get to know you." I admitted.

"Why on earth would you want to? Why not Sharon back at _**Grape's Grove**_?"

"Well, you seem more friendly. And you did save my life!" I skipped up to him.

He was completely annoyed, but in a friendly way. He didn't tell me to stop, that's for sure.

"Besides" I continued, "I'm a newcomer in this city. Can you show me around?"

"Look, girl! I'm not a guide or a standing chauffeur. This city isn't exactly safe for someone like you to leisurely walk around. Go back to_** Grape's Grove.**_" He ordered like he's some great person.

I huffed, "Well, since you seem so familiar to this town. Show me the places I should and shouldn't go to"

"Why should I?" He shouted.

"Because, you owe me one! I saved you from being stabbed by that guy back there."

"W-what? You didn't save me!" He got all flustered and was steaming with annoyance.

He then began to walk off, thinking I would lose him, but I kept on his tail I hadn't had so much fun… well in ages!

He then stopped again with a heavy sigh.

Then he swerved himself around to face me and shouted at the top of his lungs, "STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Wow, that took a lot of energy" I stuck my pinky finger in my ear and laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" He growled.

"I will, once you show me around!"

"No, I won't!"

"Aw, come on! Please! You owe me one." I made big puppy-dog eyes at him.

"No I don't!"

**Special POV: D's perspective**

D stood there, at the corner of an alleyway, looking across on the other side of the street. Where he saw Clare and the man from last night. With moonlit eyes he stared at her while she pestered the guy. He was curious, for he never saw this side of Clare. Also, D was wondering how he suddenly heard her voice inside his head. He recalled running in the direction it was coming from, and when he arrived men were beaten up all around Clare and the man. _She seems all right, now. _He thought.

"Oh, worried about the girl?" His left hand spoke.

"Why shouldn't I be? She's still hurt from that incident in Gatespoke"

"Heh, that's not what I see. She seems fine, better than ever! You couldn't have grown attached to Clare now? Have you?"

"You're eyes are clogged. Old parasite" D clenched his left hand.

"Hey! I know you heard Clare's voice call out to you inside that head of yours. And you dashed to save her, how gallant"

Without the slightest hesitation, D clenched his hand into a tight fist, silencing the parasite. Once it was quiet, D looked to Clare and the man again. Then he saw something strange.

"Come on! You do owe me!" She laughed.

"No! I won't, I definitely will not!"

"Please?" She placed her two hands together and leaned up close to him.

The man was completely cornered. His shoulders tensed and he bowed his head in defeat.

"Fine. We'll go to the café first." He grumbled.

"Yay!" She clapped.

There, right there, on Clare's face was a happy smile. Her lips were thinned nicely and her eyes were sparkling. D… he never saw this look on Clare's face before. He thought he knew every expression she had, but he was wrong. _I guess I only know the negative faces she's ever made. _D quiet sighed inside his head. When Clare and the man began walking away, D walked out of the alleyway onto the street. He looked to the two people far ahead of him.

"She'll be safe here." He said.

**Back to Clare's POV**

He finally agreed to show me around. But he first took me to this café. It was rather big and the entrance had a hemisphere roof over it. We casually walked in. There were wooden carved tables forming half a circle around a small stage in the corner. No one was there but some musicians were below the platform playing some nice jazzy music. Aaron led them to the bar counter, where he leaped on the high chair. _He's a cool guy._ I thought. I clumsily climbed on.

"I'll have the usual." Aaron addressed the bartender.

"Who's this Aaron?" The bartender asked.

"Newcomer, her name is Clare. She lives in the apartment next to mine."

"Oh, _**Grape's Grove**_? The one right behind this café?" He thumbed his hand behind him.

Aaron nodded.

"Oh, this is the café I heard last night?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Sharon runs both this café and the apartment building behind you"

"Hm? That's interesting" I leaned my elbow against the polish stoned counter.

I looked around and saw a couple people drinking and snacking at a few tables, talking away or silently reading. Aaron and I were the only ones at the bar stand. Except for a guy with snow-white hair and wearing a black cloak seated at the corner. He seamed like he was in a sober mode. For he didn't move or breathe, I was nervous he was dead. That is until he shifted his arm and I was quietly relieved. Once the bartender served Aaron his drink, he took a gulp and then turned to face me. Like I was some challenge that needed an alcoholic shot.

"So, this is the _**Rouge**_. The only peaceful bar in the whole deserted city." He began.

I stared with perked ears.

"This city may seem deserted now. But when night comes, all sorts of people come out."

"I guess so. That's why I heard a lot of commotion last night, right?"

"Yeah. But it's never safe to walk alone in the day or nighttime. People disappear and the next day are dead or chopped up on the side-walk."

I shuddered from the thought of such a thing, "But isn't there police or some sort of government to take care of this?" I asked.

"There is. But they are too afraid to do anything about the underworld lords."

"You mean drug dealers?"

"Yeah, and nobility, vampires, werewolves. What ever you call them!" He waved his hand around.

"Who are the ones I should look out for?"

"Hm, the guys you ran in today. They are part of the worst gang ever! And, some others, like the…Ah, you'll hear of them soon."

He took another sip and leaned his chin on his hand, which his elbow leaned on his knee. He stared at me for a few seconds, as if he was figuring out what there is more to tell me. But he completely surprised me and asked. "So, what's your story, Clare?"

My eyes widen, _no one has asked what was my background_. My eyes lowered when I thought of him, _not even D._

"What? To much to ask?"

"No. I just, haven't had a social conversation in a long time."

"Really?" His eyes squinted.

"Yeah, ever since I've been traveling with D. I haven't spoken a word about my past." A sad smile escaped my lips.

"What? Is D a complete loner or something? I thought you and him were…"

"No! No, we're nothing like that! I'm just a companion that's all" I shook my hands in front of him.

"Well, shouldn't companions talk to one another casually?"

"I guess we aren't _normal_ companions."

"Sorry I asked. Must be tough."

"N-no! I'm used to it being quiet with him. He's all right."

Then Aaron took the conversation over to his end and began to talk like any ordinary guy. He reminded me of one of the upperclassmen guys I knew back in school. Always talking on and on, like a girl. It was funny listening to his strange stories about this city and his fights. I said a few comments here and there.

"So Clare. Where have you traveled before meeting D?" He asked.

_Damn, you begin with the hardest one._

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Aaron stared at me with quiet wide eyes.

"Nope. Honestly, I used to live in a normal house but then one day I wake up and everything is in ashes & my family and friends are gone. I think"

"You think? What do you mean–?"

He paused when the whole café went silent and only the ringing of the door bell still chimed. Aaron glared at the three men dressed in spiffy black suits. They glared in our directions, the pressure was affecting me so, my heart began to pound and I clenched my hands to stop. The Aaron stood up and while his back faced me, he said, "Tony, look after Clare. I'll be back in a few."

"Be careful" Tony, who was actually the bartender, he too glared at the men in the doorway.

When Aaron walked away without looking back and the men in black suits following him, the café went back to its usual calm and light atmosphere. However, I was rattled like a snake's tail. Then a dull sound of glass tapping wood, I turned and saw Tony smiling. I managed to grin slightly.

"Its okay. No matter what, Aaron's been known to come back in one piece."

"Thanks." I took a swig of soda pop he offered.

"How long will you be staying?" He friendlily asked.

"Dunno. Whenever D decides" I sighed and leaned on my arms that slid across the counter.

"You're interesting." He smiled as he wiped a glass with a white rag, "You address the Dunpeal hunter by his name. No honorifics, no formalities."

"It's natural, isn't it? I mean, if I addressed him any other way, means I must have problems accepting people for who they are"

Suddenly a clatter echoed from my right and someone advanced on me.

"You! What's your name?"

Squeezing my wrist tight and head down low, the snow-white haired man came a little too close. My heart pounded greatly, I didn't know what to say.

"Clare Karnest." I blurted.

"Jen! Stop harassing her!" Tony shouted.

Jen, the silver hair man, didn't release my arm and deadly glared at Tony. He quivered but then glowered and clenched his jaw.

"Come with me" He grunted and pulled me off the stool.

"Jen! Let go of her! Dammit Jen, don't make me pull my gun on you!" Tony shouted.

-Outside of the café in between two buildings-

"Ah!" I gasped when he cornered me under a flickering lamp hung high in the alley.

"Look at me!"

_I didn't want to._ I shivered as he pinned me against the wall.

"Look!" He demanded and grabbed my chin and forced me to, "Clare, don't you remember? It's me Jen!"

I looked into those deep soft amber colored eyes that flowed with deep emotion like honey. Hair that was the color of a silver pearl. He was truly handsome and I flushed. _What is he talking about? Those eyes, they are familiar. But I don't remember them at all! This is too strange. _I swallowed.

"I honesty don't know you! Let go of me!" I shouted and moved away from him.

"Clarisse… You don't…remember… at all?" He said in a tone so sad and shocked.

_How did he know my full name? I just gave him my nick-name!_

"Clare… what happened?" He whispered.

He reached out a shivering hand.

I looked up and my eyes widen. His eyes, they were broken…

**~Here's #10! Oh my gosh! Ten chapters! I didn't know it would continue this long! Hope you enjoyed it! The next one is coming sooner than I think! ;)~**


	11. Chapter 11: The Noble

Looking into those eyes, eyes that were broken. To any other stranger, it would not mean anything. However, to me… I was slightly shaken by this. Jen then hung his head on his shoulders, lowered his hand down, and now his back was facing mine.

"Nothing. You don't even recognize me." He said so solemnly.

"Just what the hell did that bastard do?" He shouted and stamped his foot in the ground, which left a hole.

I didn't speak. What else was I supposed to say? Then I heard a galloping of hooves. My heart was soon pounding. _Something isn't right…_ I turned my back and dashed out of the alleyway. My heart almost forgot to beat. There slowly, I saw D on his horse, walking away. Away from me. Not even a glance, or a sign of recognition. Nothing. His dark hair wiping behind his face, his hat covering his eyes, and his hands firmly gripped the reins. Stupidly, I stood there as I watched D moved faster on his horse down the long, lonely street.

"No… It can't be" I whispered out loud.

I began to frantically sprint after D. Fear and anger nicked at my heels like bullets. I was running so fast, I didn't bother seeing anyone or hear anyone speak when I crossed his or her paths. My heart was beating so fast, as fast as my feet. I thought it would burst. I reached out a hand; I was close to D's horse, so close to him… But then, D sped up the speed and began to outrun me.

"D! Stop wait! Where are you going?" I shouted but my lungs hurt as I felt them rub against my rib cage. But it didn't stop me running.

I breathed heavily but I was picking up great speed. But… I still never caught up. He was approaching the gate and the old man was shouting and cussing his head off at D because of the speed he was going at. But that didn't stop D; he leapt high over the gates and on the other side. When I caught up the old man was still cursing. I passed through the gate too. That's when I felt cold salty water flow down my cheeks. I was crying…

I followed him. Kept my eyes right on D. Like a bullet, I aimed only for him, but I didn't see what was… WHAM! I ran right into a gate, which kicked me in the stomach. My speed was so fast; I lurched forward over the bar and tumbled on to my back. I choked and coughed, clutching my stomach. The pain was such a shock, I cried a little. I stood up more slowly and looked to where D had gone. He was disappearing. I walked slowly forward all the way until the edge of the high freeway, just when I got to the top, D had already leapt from the fourteen feet high drop off. Now, he was just a black small form on the desert, getting farther and farther away. Tears cascaded down my face; I couldn't believe this. My legs couldn't stop moving forward, as if they still had the desire to catch up to him. I couldn't even stop myself as I skidded down the cracked drop off.

I dangled high above the drop off, with just an arm around a metal stick, protruding from the broken highway. My feet dangled and my stomach ached in pain from the injury I got from the gate. The tears wouldn't stop for my eyes; they could still see him. Getting farther and farther away from me. _Why?_ _Where else am I supposed to go? D! _I cried within my mind.

The sun was soon setting turning the scenery into a beautiful orange purplish sky. I swung my arm up high and grabbed a deep crack on the surface and hoisted myself up and off the high ledge. I looked back again, and I wasn't surprised at all. Limping back to the city slowly was almost like rewinding myself, the tears stopped and never came back, my arm began to bleed once more, and my knees were scrapped and bruised, along with my stomach.

It was dark when I got to the motel. Sharon was at the desk, she handed me the key and told me that I was paid in advanced to stay here for three months. She acted like I was some other customer, not that I'm bruised, hurt, and abandoned or anything. This woman had no compassion. Then she commented after looking at my arm, "You should get that treated, you know?" Like I was really dumb, "Vampires still roam this area"

She lit a cigarette and the fumes only made me feel worse. I trudged upstairs, unlocked the door, and slammed it hard, hoping the hinges would break into pieces, just how I was feeling now.

Special POV: Aaron's Perspective

He walked through the back of the café, just after Tony patched his bruises and cuts, when he saw Clare. She was banged up too. But she looked far worse. Black and blue were spotted over her skin. Her eyes were big and puffy-from crying? He raised an eyebrow and looked to Sharon who was sitting at her counter smoking. He glared and walked up to the desk.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Dunpeal left. That's all." She puffed.

"That's all?" Aaron repeated in anger, "Did you not see her? She looks like she went through hell! Why didn't you offer her any help?"

"She's a big girl. She can handle the dump on her own" Sharon pulled out an old magazine and flipped the pages, end of discussion.

Now, Aaron was pissed. He was ready to grab her and slap that bitch. But instead he marched upstairs to Clare's room. But wen he was about to knock, someone grasped his shoulder. It was Sharon.

"Best not go in"

"Why?" He sneered.

"She needs to be alone."

"But she just got dumped and hurt! Physically! What else do you want me to do? Let her get swallowed in her misery?" He raised his voice.

"Just give her some space. Besides, men like you are not trustworthy to make the right decision with a heartbroken girl"

"I'm not-!"

She cut her off with these words; "Any man would get romantically with a woman in depression until it becomes to unbearable to the man. Give at least two days"

Aaron remained wide-eyed as he saw Sharon step down the stairs.

"If she doesn't show herself in two days. You can break down the door if you're so angry" She snickered.

**Back to Clare's POV **

I can here you. _Shut up! Shut up! Let me hear nothing! At least give me some time alone! Please… every second counts now…_ I clutched my ears, as I lay collapsed on the bed, tired and worn out. I was so exhausted, but to clean and take care of my body was instinct, I didn't know I was dabbing my scabbed arm and my new open wound so precisely, as if I was used to this. I didn't care though. I was so exhausted, and thirsty. Lifting me tire legs off the bed, I went over and grabbed a glass filled with water from the sink. Taking a slow sip and walking over the closed window, I pulled back the curtains. Seeing the gorgeous city light up as the hours ticked on and on, I sat there with the glass soon becoming warm in my hands.

Aside from missing D, I began to miss other things: like my family, the atmosphere of the century I was born in, bustling cities, and new technology. Nothing… left from that era remains here. _D… damn you for ditching me._ I released a sigh and rested my head against the glass. I can't remember when I fell asleep. But I assume so when I woke and was when I saw vines creep and grow in a fast rate, my heart panicked. I got up and began to scream from the vines that sprouted thorns and broke through the glass. I backed away as it creeps on the floor and towards me. I wanted to run, get away but I couldn't. The vines already had me, wrapped around my legs like smooth ballerina ribbons.

But I saw them pierce my flesh, feeling the thorns go through my muscles and skin made me quake with horror. Then, like a snake one big thorny vine raised its head and there at its very tip pointing to me bloomed a rose. I gasped as I saw its petals unfurl gently and beautifully with a blood stained color. Entranced I raised my hands to it but my heart jumped completely. When in the center of that rose: a thorn, black as ebony, pierced right through my body. I chocked for a scream- nothing came. My body arched completely, the vines disappeared, and so did the rose. And the face of a man appeared in my mind. That was it.

Far away from the deserted city…

D woke with a start, and gripped his head. He thought for a second he heard the girl. Does he name even remember her name? But she did call for him. He knew that the least… But why was he trembling? Ever so slightly. Thank god, parasite was knocked out.

Back in the motel room…

There in his arms she lay there limp as death itself. He grabbed her chin, and checked her pulse. She was still alive. He released a satisfied sigh and he shifted his weight and swooped his right arm under her legs. He could feel it, raw flesh and healing skin under her clothes. He ignored Sharon's comment; all he cared about was that girl. He quickly but gently laid her back down in bed and walked to the small kitchen –there he grabbed a towel, soaked and dampened it in hot water, and came back to her. Her different shirt stained with blood emanating from her arm. He started there. Slowly, he padded the towel on her arm, soaking the blood. Remembering, he quickly got a bucket and run the soaked towel in the bucket. He got up to about two inches of bloody water from her wound. Aaron has seen worse. But when he looked closely at her arm, he saw tiny scars all up her arm, in the shape of tiny holes.

"What the hell have you been through?" He shook his head.

With gentle hands, he placed a heated damp towel on her stomach. Then slowly, he wound a bandage around her arm, he got it from his room given by Tony after his fifth fight that cost stitches. Why the hell was he doing this? Why? She's just a neighbor, a girl next door… he paused. The short images of her small happiness while he talked to her, and how she annoyed the hell out of him, his answer became foggy. She seemed just too sad, and he couldn't stand it. Why though? He couldn't seem to find the answer. When he was done, he went back to his room and collapsed in his chair.

**Back to Clare's POV **

When I woke up, I felt strange. I felt a tight pressure from my arm and realized a bandage was wrapped around my stomach and my arm. _Who did this?_ I opened my eyes but expected no one there. I sat up slowly and sauntered into the bathroom and splashed my face to clear my cloudy eyes. I changed into… the clothes I first came here. My heart sank deep but I still placed it on. My eyes were cast down when I jumped into my pants but when I looked up to the large one-sided mirror. I jumped. My heart popped when I saw myself and another man behind me. The black-haired noble… and he was smiling sadly at me! His dark eyes looked at me, not _me_ in the mirror but actually I. This must be a hallucination… must be! But my lips moved and I asked, "Who are you?"

He didn't reply but still stared and then raised a hand and pointed to his eye.

I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell?_

He then smiled and leaned in, close to my ear and I heard him whisper in my ear, "Find me"

Then in a blink of an eye he was gone. I looked around and checked my front apartment door, no sign of anyone entering. My heart wouldn't stop pounding; I could hear it even. Glad I'm alone… sort of. Then a rumble from my stomach drummed out my heartbeat. Okay, I was hungry. I grabbed a warm jacket, locked my apartment, and headed downstairs. Sharon was there, in her normal place, I smiled to her even though she didn't notice but I walked up to her and asked, "Do you know where a snack shop might be?"

She nodded, "Yeah, go down by-, then turn left on-, and then-"

I thanked her and left.

I followed her instructions but when I was almost there, someone came running up towards me. I turned wide-eyed to see Aaron panting before me. I couldn't speak, the last time I saw him was after D left. I clutched my jacket and just stared.

"Y-you sure you should be out?" He panted.

I didn't reply.

"I mean, you were pretty banged up! You had bruises all over you!"

"I'm fine." I turned my back and entered the store.

With Aaron behind me I looked at some snacks I wanted, I laughed when I saw one of my favorites and bought it. I popped one in my mouth, so sweet and I smiled when I stepped out. Aaron was still behind me.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"Look" He sighed and scuffed the back of his neck, "I know what happened. Don't you wanna get it out? I mean…"

"Aaron, I appreciate your kindness. I really do but I thought you wouldn't care. Because I did annoy you to death!" I scoffed and I felt my nose congest (the first sign that I was going to cry), "I mean, who would care or hang around someone as annoying as me?"

Okay, calm down.

Don't cry. That's it! No more, okay!

I inhaled and then exhaled deeply.

I wasn't going to cry.

"I wouldn't mind." He said.

I looked up with surprised eyes!

He wasn't smiling, but he was honest. His eyes.

"I would think this girl is a lot of fun"

"B-but…"

"And, I think she needs some company now."

I swallowed hard.

"Come on, you little prick!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me along the streets of this rundown city.

A few blocks away from the snack shop, Aaron stopped in his tracks. I looked up to his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

He began to nervously laugh, "W-where do you want to go?"

"_Find me"_

Those words crossed my mind in an instant. And I looked down, if I can find him… where can I look? Oh, it might be stupid but maybe…

"The library…"

"Why that place?"

"I… I need to find someone" Without realizing it, I clutched Aaron's hand.

I was nervous.

Afraid.

Of what?

To know the truth…

About who that man is…

Or was…

So a couple of hours past when we finally reached the library and it was surely not one I've ever seen ever in my life. There that edifice stood tall and grand, as big as a major business office or something. A huge arch made of steel and glass tinted a mint green, I gaped at this cool building. But jerked back to reality when Aaron tugged me along up the stairs and through the revolving doors of the building. We got stuck for a moment until Aaron kicked it with his foot. Walking up to a huge checkout desk, I was surprised anyone was here. Only a few in matter of fact were occupying this huge library. Stories of shelves filled and crammed with books. Dusty here and there, up above was a huge dome made of glass with little sunlight shining but creating a path of specks of light. Then someone peered down with small glasses. An ancient looking man holding a pen in his hand peered at us with beady eyes. I swallowed hard, then Aaron nudged me and I shouted, "Um, I'm looking for someone! Black haired man! Noble with red eyes?"

He didn't respond but looked at me harder.

Did he not hear me?

"A noble! With-"

"Up on the fourth floor, left side, third section. Good day." He said in a routine-like manner and immediately disappeared behind the high desk.

I look to Aaron and said, "You got that didn't you?"

And again another few flights of stairs, dozens of steps covered we made. Finally we made to the section of… NOBLES in golden lettering like all the other names of sections. I sighed in defeat, so the only thing that old fart heard was 'noble'. Grreeeaaattt! I sighed in defeat but Aaron approached the section and pulled out a book.

"So what's the noble's name?" He asked.

"What do you- we can't possibly find him in here! I mean, at least I think we can't…"

I felt something strange.

In the pit of my stomach I knew

I can find who he is in here.

I can.

"Let's get started." I glared and grabbed a huge stack of books and brought them to a near bye table and began to look. I looked at pictures basically of him. Didn't bother with the text only if the noble had no picture. Aaron helped too, a lot. He stopped when he thought he had someone. But we didn't come close until we came to… the current date.

"This library has new stocks on every date even today doesn't it?" I commented when I pulled the book out.

"What do you mean? That is at least 2,000 years ago."

I couldn't breathe.

I looked at the dates and remembered the time I was born, attended school, my first dance party, and everything else. How can it bee 2,000 years ago?

"You okay Clare?"

I dropped the book and grabbed Aaron by the scruff of his shirt.

"I'm not crazy! You hear me! I never was, am or will be! You hear! I'm not!"

"O-okay! No worries. I know you're not" He grinned and looked at me with easy eyes.

He didn't get the picture…

I released him, grabbed the book from the floor and disappeared behind a bookshelf and read my time. I flipped the pages franticly. No official class divisions in America but obvious fact of money divisions, etc. This book was small because, on the last page it wrote:

**Date: - Time: -**

**The Earth was destroyed **

**Cause: Atomic Bomb – All out War**

I chocked and placed a hand on my scared heart. That's impossible. Impossible, that can't be. I dropped the book once again and dashed away from Aaron. That day, that very day I was hanging out with my friend. Just what happened? In a large area with tables I collapsed in the farthest corner. Curling myself into a ball, I quietly cried. I knew. I knew things were different but I couldn't wrap my head around such and insane, crazy, inconceivable idea. I'm really alone. My family is dead. My friends are dead. Why not I? Then I felt a cold hand press down on my shoulder gently. I looked up to see Jen. I swallowed hard and was afraid of him. But he just looked at me and wiped away a tear from my face.

"Well… this is just awkward." I said.

"I'm sorry I approached you in that manner. I assumed you remembered me. But… that appears not to be the case. I know who you are. Well the you I met a thousand years ago"

"So I'm an old hag in a girl's body. That's ew!" I shivered.

"I don't think that's the case with you"

"Why?"

"Because I smelled your blood when you came back from chasing the dunpeal. Your blood smells like a 17-year-old girl. Not a hag. If you were, your blood would smell a lot different."

"And I should believe you?"

"I'm a vampire. An expert for blood" He actually smiled mockingly, showing his white fangs.

**~Here's chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it! Yes it's titled the Noble but his ID will be revealed soon! Even you haven't already figured it out & you are wonderful geniuses! Please review & fave! Thank you! Don't worry she'll reunite with D! Or not... HEhehehehe~**


End file.
